Your Promises,They Look Like Lies
by YourSapphireEyes
Summary: Arthur finds out the truth that Merlin is a sorcerer. Arthur sentences Merlin to death & he cannot hide the guilt inside then Merlin is free. Now that Merlin is dead Morgana will finish what he started;Arthur and Morgana's friendship won't be the same.
1. I'm Losing Control Now

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies**

**Author's Note: As soon as I heard the song: Attack By: 30 Seconds To Mars I had a sudden idea just flash in my mind. I was thinking that this would be a one-shot but I may carry this on if I have reviews saying I should? This story is meant to be a one-shot with a cliffhanger that will never be continued but I will carry it on if you want me to? It will take some reviews though to get me to carry on with this story. This story is based around Arthur discovering Merlin's magic and telling his father and Merlin is then sentenced to death but breaks free of his chains. He now seeks revenge on Arthur for what he has done. The story is about protecting about something you love even if the other person makes it difficult along the way. This sounds a bit like 'The Light From Darkness' but it actually isn't.**

**Anyways, on with the story then! :) **

**Chapter 1: Breaking Free Of These Chains**

_I won't suffer,_

_be broken,_

_get tired, _

_or wasted._

_Surrender to nothing,_

_or give up what I started and stopped it from end to beginning. _

_A new day is coming, _

_and I am finally free.._

_Runaway, Runaway_

_~Attack: 30 Seconds To Mars_

"_Mer_lin. Is the hunting gear ready? Are the horses ready?" It was a normal, ordinary day. Most weekdays Arthur and Merlin would go hunting together which Merlin never liked. Why? He didn't like animals being killed for entertainment and fun. Also, it is always too much hassle for him when he has to make sure _everything _is ready for the day.

"Yes, sire." Merlin replied. Today he seemed very uneasy and shaken but to Arthur that was just how Merlin usually was.

Arthur wasn't sure if Merlin was speaking the truth, maybe one of the horse's saddle was a bit loose?

"Come on then, what are you waiting for?" He then shoved Merlin, telling him to go out to the horses who were awaiting outside the castle. As Merlin was walking down the stairs he accidently missed a step and fell down the whole flight of stairs.

He groaned in pain and could feel his head swelling.

"You really are a complete idiot, aren't you _Mer_lin." Arthur smirked and carried on without Merlin to the horses.

Merlin was deeply hurt by this, he couldn't help himself falling over. He didn't even show a little bit of sympathy. Typical Arthur, arrogant, overbearing, clotpole. (That's just Merlin's opinion, not mine! I have a totally different opinion on Arthur if you get what I mean..;) ) Merlin then managed to get up after a few minutes and found Arthur patting his horse gently.

"Wow, Merlin. Seems like for once you can actually do something _right._" Arthur said sarcastically but was then met by a pair of ocean, blue eyes that were washed with pain. Arthur flinched then got onto his horse, "Come on Merlin! We haven't got all day!" He then rided off without him.

What was up with Arthur today? He usually waits patiently for Merlin but today was completly different, Arthur was already riding out of Camelot's gates without Merlin behind him. Merlin was far behind Arthur when he started out.

Merlin growled in anger then began pushing his horse to ride faster; wanting to catch up with Arthur and be in front of him for once.

Arthur was just grinning like a mad man, "Come on Merlin! You never kow what might be behind you!"

This made Merlin more fustrated and irriated with Arthur but little did he know that Merlin was fastly approaching him. He was then right behind him within seconds and before Arthur knew it..Merlin was overtaking him.

"Since when have you been a fast rider Merlin?" Arthur mocked.

"Ha, you've got no idea about half the thing I can do." This made Merlin's face dull and slow a bit. His vision was becoming blurry the faster he rode and Arthur noticed the sudden change in his pace. What was making Merlin go slow all of a sudden?

_'Must..keep..open..must..keep...my eyes..open..'_

_' Do not let a wound hurt you and make you grow weak, how will you be able to face much greater and evil things that will overcome in the future, Merlin?' _A voice spoke inside his mind.

He tried his best to follow the voice's guidance but it was too hard, he couldn't keep his eyes open for one more second and fell of his horse and lay on the floor motionless.

Arthur sprang into action and jumped of his horse towards the warlock's body.

"Merlin, you idiot. Now what am I going to do with you?" He asked himself as he began to gently hold Merlin in his arms and carried him to somewhere in the woods where they could set camp.

By the time Arthur had found somewhere to stay it was almost midnight and dark. After one annoying hour of setting up camp without Merlin he had finally managed to complete it. Usually it was Merlin who would do it for him but today most things had seemed reversed.

Merlin was layed beside the camp fire that Arthur had made to keep himself and Merlin warm during the cold, windy night surrounding them. The woods were silent and eery, nothing could be heard at all. Only the window howling within the midsts and owls could be heard.

Arthur stared at Merlin; the moonlight beamed through the trees and illuminated Merlin's face. Arthur thought he must of been imagining things or not because he could see Merlin glow neon from the Moodnlight's beam. Arthur shook his head, _' No, I must just be seeing things because I'm tired.' _

When Arthur looked at him there he didn't seem much as a idiot but little did he know that Merlin was holding one of the most deepest, darkest secrets against his master and 'friend'.

Arthur then heard something, like a branch cracking. He then stood up, alerted and clutched his sword tightly as he awaiting for what was to come.

As soon as a almighty roar echoed through the woods it was so loud that it had awoken Merlin. It was almost about to claw Arthur but collided with a tree and knocked his sword out of his hands instead and was pushed onto the ground from the impact.

The powerful beast then began approaching slowly towards Arthur who was completly vulnerable without his sword and unarmed.

"Merlin! What are you doing? Get out of the way you idiot!" Arthur shouted as Merlin stood in front of him.

Merlin then turned around, "If only you knew Arthur, I'm not as big and weak as I look.."

Arthur was then confused by Merlin's sudden statement that was left hanging in the air but there was more important things to be worried about right now; The Beast.

Merlin then used his magic to lift the sword as it was thrown towards the Beast and pierced through it's skin. It then screamed loudly and then vanished into ashes.

Arthur was completly horrifed, it was the worst way to see his servant use magic; by killing something. On the other hand, Merlin did just save his life even though he was not fit enough to walk.

"Sorcerer..?" Arthur choked out, never had he imagined saying this to his manservant ever in his entire life.

Tears were threatening to spill from Merlin's eyes, the look in Arthur's eyes; betrayal and hurt. Merlin flinched and looked away from his gaze, he couldn't stand seeing Arthur look at him this way.

"I have been raised knowing that those who practise magic are evil and dangerous. Your one of them, Merlin. A socerer.." Arthur spoke, he tried to remain as calm as he possibly could but deep inside he felt like strangeling Merlin right there and then but he couldn't. He never could. Merlin looked so vulnerable, so lost, like a child.

"We're heading back to Camelot, pack up Merlin and then we leave." Arthur ordered, his words were so cold and harsh; too harsh.

"Yes, sire." Merlin's voice broke and walked away from Arthur and flinched as he walked past the dead beast and the sword that he used to save Arthur and revealed his magic with.

**The Next Morning..**

Arthur and Merlin had arrived in Camelot.

"Merlin, is everything alright? You seem a little bit peeky today." Gaius asked, raising a eyebrow as he watched Merlin eat his soup far too quickly and worried that he may possibly choke if he carried on eating like that.

"No-No, everything's-" He was then cut off when he saw Gaius glare at him, Merlin couldn't hide it anymore so he told Gaius everything that had happened.

"Merlin, I am not going to get angry at you but there could of been some other way that you could of saved Arthur." Gaius' voice soft but stern at the same time.

"Do what Gaius? Drag Arthur off the floor then race back to Camelot with the beast right behind us knowing that it would follow us through Camelot and attack the people?" Merlin was so angry and fustrated right now.

"How did Arthur take the news?" Merlin weren't sure how to answer this question but it then suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.

Arthur may tell Uther and have him executed..

Merlin then ran out of the door within seconds he was gone. He was going to Arthur's chambers to confront him and tell him the truth before it's too late.

"Merlin! Where are you going!" He heard Gaius called from behind but ignored him and carried on running as fast as he could. His legs were crying to give in but he refused and kept pushing futher and futher until finally he got to Arthur's chambers.

"Arthur?" But no one was in there, the room was completly tidy and spotless. How could it be? Merlin hadn't arrived to work this morning. Unless..

Merlin then heard foosteps approaching, he then walked out of Arthur's chambers to see Arthur with guards behind him.

They then gripped at tight hold of him, "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Merlin, you are being arrested of using magic and sorcery."Arthur's voice strong and full of anger.

Merlin then stared at him longingly, giving him a hard, cold stare of betrayal.

_'I trusted you with my entire life and this is what I get as repayment? Nice one.' _

Arthur glared even harder, knowing that was Merlin's voice that had reached into his mind.

Merlin was then taken to The Great Hall where a audience awaited him and the King.

As Merlin walked in with guards holding him tightly, it shocked the knights.

"Is it true? You used magic in front of Arthur to kill a beast?" Uther asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Yes, is that so wrong? I've saved your son far too many times and I never got a single thanks. That doesn't matter, my thanks to him is making me realise how much he's like you; arrogant, cruel,horrible, good for nothing." Merlin spat at him coldly.

"How DARE you speak to me and my son like that! I will have your tongue!" Uther pointed at him, his face was red of anger.

"The boy shall be executed tomorrow at Dawn. Take him away." Merlin was then led away by the guards but firstly stole a look off Arthur. _'Looking forward to watching my execution Arthur? The person who you once called your 'friend', who saved you and risked his life for you?' _

Those words struck Arthur like lightning bolts, it hurt.

It was now evening and Arthur was alone in his chambers, he stared blankly out his window to see the executioners sharpening their axes.

Arthur couldn't look at that anymore and flinched. He backed away from the window.

_'I thought I would be able to watch you grow into the strong king you will become one day..it's amazing how things change so easily.' _

_'Arthur, my destiny was to protect you. Yes, protect. That was the reason why I came to Camelot, I've saved you when you went to find the flower, I created the light, I saved you from Sophia's clutches when she tried to drown you, I asked Nimueh to sacrifice my life for yours when you were hurt by the Questing Beast but she twisted it and my mother became ill instead. I could go on for days..Arthur. The Dragonlord was my father; Balinor. He died right there in my arms and then you go and tell me that he isn't worth my tears? Wouldn't you cry and break down if your father had died right in front of you? I am now the DragonLord. His gift had been passed down onto me on that very day he had died.' _

Merlin was getting into his mind, speaking to him while he was all alone in the dungeons. Arthur couldn't stand Merlin's words; it hurt.

_'Do you honestly expect me to choose between you and my father?' _

_'No, I'd never want that but you could of kept it secret. You didn't have to send me to my death.' _

_'Well, what's done is done and tomorrow at Dawn you shall be dead and you shall no longer exist.' _

_'But..what about my mother? When she comes..? What will you tell her?' _

_'That her son is evil and horrible liar and was sentenced to execution.' _

_'No..no you don't mean that!' _

**Midnight..**

It was now midnight and Arthur was asleep and dreaming..

*Arthur's Dream*

_The guards were there beside Merlin as he walked toward the chopping block where he would meet his dreadful fate. He then reached there. Arthur looked down and his eyes met with Merlin's. Tears were streaming down Merlin's face and uncontrollable sobs wracked his body violently. _

_"Shut up!" One of the guards said as they shoved him onto the floor and hit him publically. Arthur flinched at this, he was terrified. He never wanted any of this, he had expected Merlin would escape with his magic but he didn't. He was doing what he thought Arthur wanted; his death. _

_They then pushed his head onto the block, the man then raised his axe, aiming for his neck. _

_Uther then lowered his hand as a signal to kill him._

_"NO! STOP!" Arthur shouted but the executioner did not listen to him, he would follow the King's orders and his only. _

_The sight of Merlin dead right before his eyes had shaken him, blood was splattered everywhere and gasps and screams were heard from the crowds of people watching the horrific scene. _

"NO!" Arthur then shot up out of bed, panting heavily.

_'You can look for me in the Dungeon but I shall not be there. Your cruel and heartless and I shall not let you kill me. Your just like your father, I was wrong about you.. I had faith in you and everything and saved your royal backside. I regret it now..everything I ever done for you meant nothing to you.. You arrogant, ungrateful fool..I will have my revenge on you, Arthur Pendragon. What you have are now ending..is what I am starting..'_

Arthur flinched in fear of these cold, threatening words.

Merlin had released the dragon and ordered it to attack Camelot.

The warning bells were ringing loudly.

Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan cannot believe that Merlin was a sorcerer. Well, except for Lancelot that is.

Arthur then ran through the hallways in fear and panick, knowing something was bound to happen to Camelot within seconds..

_Your Promises, _

_They Look Like Lies, _

_Your honestly like a back that hides a knife. _

_I promise you, I promise you. _

_I am finally free._

_Runaway, Runaway. _

_I'll Attack, I'll Attack._

_I would of kept you, forever but we had to sever, _

_It ended for both of us faster than a, _

_Kill of this thinking, it's starting to sink in. _

_I'm losing control now and without you I can finally see.. _

_Runaway, Runaway.._

_~ Merlin's POV _

**The End..**

**Or..**

**To Be Continued..? **

**R&R IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! **


	2. This Is My Chance

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I have decided to continue this story because I think that I can go very far with this but I have not forgotten about my other story, the sequel to 'The Light From Darkness'. Expect the least expected everyone because their will be some horrif, shocking twists that won't be very pleasent to read along the way. Merlin and Arthur have a strong connection but could that easily be broken by just one mistake that can lead to something much more bigger and dangerous? Now that the Dragon is free by Merlin, he is heading quicky towards Camelot and all Arthur can do is just wait nervously for the worst that is coming his way.. **

**Chapter 2: **

_Until you crash, _

_Until you burn, _

_Until you lie,_

_Until you learn._

_Until you see, _

_Until you believe._

_Until you fight, until you fall, _

_Until the everything at all._

_Until you die, until your alive._

_Don't save me, Don't save me, _

_Because I Don't care. _

Arthur ran through the hallways in sheer panick, the warning bells were ringing in his ears and giving him a tremendous headace. If only he had listened to Merlin, he always made the right choices because of Merlin's guidance and advice and then he just throwed it straight back in his face. After all these years of serving and protecting his master this is what he has in the end? It just wasn't fair for Merlin at all but now this was Merlin's chance to show that he wasn't just the weak, clumsy, idiotic, fool that everyone thought he was. He would show Arthur the person he can truely be and who he is inside. He doesn't care anymore, about his safety or anyone elses. All he wants is to take this chance and stand up for what he believes in for once without anyone getting in the way.

_Until you give, Until you used. _

_Until you've lost, Until you lose. _

_Until you see how could you believe? _

_'Merlin for goodness sake where the hell are you?' _

_'Not far, believe me.' _

_''ll show you Arthur, that I'm not weak like you think I am.' _

_'Merlin..I don't think your weak!'_

_'You've said it enough times Arthur. I tried my best to do everything right for you, all the chores. But I only ever got insulted!' _

_'Look, I'm sorry okay__? Do you think I ever wanted any of this!' _

_'Then why did you do it? Your the cause of this, not me.'_

_'Why did you have to start practising magic..Merlin.' _

_'Practising? I was born with magic you idiot.'_

_'Born? Is that even possible?'_

_'Gaius says I'm rare and very gifted. Most sorcerers do not have the magic that I wield inside myself.' _

_'Merlin, just tell me what your planning to do and where you are.' _

_'Are you ordering me?' _

_'No, I'm asking you.'_

_'Courtyard but I warn you, be careful. Your every move and breah you take is being watched.' _

_'Okay, now your just scaring me.' _

_'There's no need to be, Arthur.' _

As soon as Arthur felt the connection break between them both he carried on running out into the courtyard, surely Uther had ordered the Knights to be prepared for what was to come. The skies were a dark, black mist of swirls surrounding Camelot. As Arthur got out of the castle walls he saw nothing but complete darkness; Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted loud as he held onto his sword and ran forwards but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Merlin raise his hand at him; preparing to cast a spell against Arthur.

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing? Have you gone insane? Your eyes are wild like the devil!" Arthur half joked but he was actually being serious.

But Arthur was speechless when tears streamed down Merlin's face but he roughly wiped them away; he didn't want Arthur to see him like this.

**Weak & Powerless. **

"Why couldn't you trust me long ago, Merlin?" Arthur asked, his voice soft but he only earned a glare from Merlin.

"Why? Your the King's son for goodness sake, Arthur!" Merlin shouted, feeling very infuriated.

"You think I'm like my father? You've seen me lie _so _many times to protect people. Do you not remembered when I helped the druid boy, Mordred escape? He was a sorcerer." Arthur was cut off,

"We're not alike so don't you dare start thinking we are!" Merlin growled and then looked into the sky.

The moon's beam illuminated his crystal stained face.

He looked so..magical and powerful.

"Merlin..we don't have to fight please. Everything can go back to normal..the way it always has been." Arthur was so desperate that he was now down on his knees; he didn't want his people or Camelot being ruined because of his mistakes.

There was then a almighty roar that echoed within the far midsts of Camelot, they both looked up and gazed at the moon as they saw the Great Dragon.

"Merlin..you told me he vanished within a mortal blow.." Arthur was beyond shocked, he thought that he had killed it, what had really happened when he was knocked unconcious?

"No, I let him go and warned him that if he ever attacked Camelot again I would kill him without hesitation. I was the one who had set him free; not himself. Yes, him. We are kin together after all, I am the last Dragonlord that there is." Merlin smirked at the thought.

"You..?" The anger inside Arthur was building up and ready to explode straight at Merlin.

"I didn't know that he were to attack Camelot. We together had made a deal in turn. He had done so many things for me that I had never repayed him and what he had wanted in return was to finally be set free." Merlin spoke, his voice soft and loving.

"It's amazing how much you can learn all in one day about someone." Arthur laughed, Merlin too laughed along with him.

But then another roar broke out and the Great Dragon was luring towards Camelot..

"Er..Merlin? Did you know this would happen?" Arthur was now gripping his sword tightly.

"Of course, why else would I call him to attack Camelot?" Merlin spoke in reply, he was now staring straight at the Dragon.

"Wait, your going to _destroy _Camelot?" Arthur was now ready to lunge himself straight at Merlin but he remembered his words that he had once said before.

"Who said anything about destroying Camelot?" Merlin smirked.

"I don't know who you are anymore.." Arthur was horrified in the change of Merlin's voice; it was husky and dangerous.

**"You never did and you never will.."**

**"This Is My Chance..Arthur. And I am willingly going to take it.." **

_Until you lived a thousand times, _

_Until you've seen the other side. _

_This is my chance, _

_This is my chance._

_Don't save me, Don't save me,_

_Because I don't care._

_Until the truth, becomes a lie. _

_Until you change, until you deny. _

_Until you believe.._

_This is my chance, this is my chance._

_I'll take it now because I can. _

_This is my chance, I want it now. _

_**Don't save me..**_

_**Because I don't care..**_

_~Saviour. _

**R&R IF YOU WANT MORE! **


	3. Fragments Of Deception

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: There shall be a huge twist in this chapter which you won't expect, at least I hope you won't. I'm really into this story now and I shall definetly have a lot of upcoming chapters, I've seemed to grow very fond of it and I'm glad that I am continueing it otherwise it would of been left unfinished. We wouldn't want that now would we? :) Be sure to check out the trailer that has been made for this fanfiction too! **

**Anyways, on with the story! **

**Chapter 3: **

_I've lied to you the same way that I always do. _

_This is the last smile, that I'll fake for the sake of being with you. _

_Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown start to break down.._

_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie, everything has to end. _

_You'll soon find that we're out of time left. _

_To watch it all unwind, the sacrifice is never knowing. _

_Why I never walked away, _

_Why I played myself this way, _

_Now I see your testing me,_

_Pushes me away.._

"MERLIN! JUST STOP THIS ALREADY!" Arthur shouted, the fustration was building up inside him and finally he was releasing it all.

This made Merlin freeze but within seconds he snapped out of his phase, "NO, ARTHUR! I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH YOUR ORDERS ANYMORE, ALRIGHT? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING TREATED LIKE NOTHING WHEN I'M SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR NOT EVEN WORTH PROTECTING! I WAS RISKING MY LIFE FOR NOTHING. NOTHING!" Merlin bursted out then suddenly vanished within the darkest midsts; still lurking around Camelot somewhere.

Merlin wouldn't hide, he wouldn't be afraid to use his magic anymore. Should he be afraid? No. He does not care what people think anymore and how the judge him and who he really is.

_'Merlin, why are you so goddamn complicated!' _

_'Just shut up, Arthur!' _

_'Why are you doing this? What will you honestly gain from all this, Merlin? All you will ever be known as is a cold blooded murder. Innocent people are dying and your just causing more destruction constantly!' _

_'Ha, I think the cold blooded killer here is your pathetic excuse for a king, Uther. He is the one who has killed my kind every single year and I've been forced to watch them be sentenced to death! All they've ever done is use their magic for good but no. Your father kills people to ease his guilt from what he done years ago to your mother!' _

_'Merlin! Those were Morgause's words, she wasn't my mother who we saw, you said so yourself!' _

Just then the connection broke suddenly.

Arthur looked around him, everything was moving in slow motion for him.

People screaming and crying.

People dying slowly and painfully.

The fires spreading throughout Camelot.

Everything just felt like a nightmare to him, one that he could never wake up from. But this is reality. His _friend _Merlin was the cause of this destruction and not for a split second did Arthur ever think that Merlin was ever capable of such a thing.

A almighty roar then snapped him out of his thoughts as he then rushed back into Camelot's walls to find the Knights.

Knights were preparing their weapons, making sure they were sharp enough.

"Sire, is it true that this is Merlin's doing?" Sir Elyan asked, holding his sword gently.

"Yes. Please, no more questions about Merlin." Arthur ordered firmly; he was sick of hear that boy's voice now, he was already in his head and he didn't need the people to say his name too.

"Knights, today I will make sure that tonight is not your night to die! Tonight, you are fighting because you want to serve and protect Camelot. You are not fighting tonight because you are forced to, but because you want to. If any of you do die tonight, you die a hero of Camelot. You will be remembered of your bravery!" Arthur's voice echoed throughout the hallways.

"Yes Sire!" They all shouted in union.

The Knights then began walking out with their weapons; determination on their faces.

But, Gwaine stopped by for a minute to speak with Arthur.

"Gwaine, you must go. I will be right behind you." Arthur gestured him to leave with the other Knights into the Courtyard.

"Merlin. Good person he was." Gwaine's voice soft and gentle.

"I know. I was actually mistaken to think he were..wise." Athur dwelled on the thought, the time he told Merlin that he sometimes displayed wisdom when they were preparing to face Cendred and Morgause's army.

"I still say the Merlin we knew is still in there but has now been buried deep inside of him. Never have I seen Merlin act like this. I never knew he were a socerer but I did have my suspicions on him that something was going on."Gwaine frowned, raising an eyebrow at Arthur.

"Come on then, time for talking is over." Arthur smiled at him as they clutched tightly onto their weapons like they were prize possesions.

Arthur then punched Gwaine playfully as they then began walking through the corridors of Camelot's castle walls towards the outside and into the Courtyard where many dangers lyed ahead of them.

_I've tried like you, _

_To do everything you wanted to. _

_This is the last time, _

_I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you. _

_Everything falls apart, _

_Even the people who never frown eventually_

_Break down. _

_The Sacrifice of hiding in a lie.._

As they were approaching outside of the Castle walls they could hear the screams of people who were running to safety inside the Castle.

"Is that who I think it is?" Gwaine questioned as he walked closer.

"Merlin.." Arthur growled as he was ready to just lunge straight at Merlin.

Merlin was then looking up at something which made Arthur and Gwaine look when suddenly they saw a carved statue become alive and was falling down their direction.

Who was it meant to hit? Athur.

"Arthur, move out the way!" Gwaine then shoved Arthur away from the falling statue as the impact hit Gwaine instead, causing his body to become limp and numb.

"Gwaine!" Arthur then quickly paced towards him bit was stop but the soft voice.

"No, I'll only slow you down. Carry on without me, Arthur.." The weakness now showing in his voice as he groaned from the pain that screamed through his body.

Arthur then gave him a agreeing nod as he then turned to the Knights who were facing powerful and dark creatures.

_'Arthur..let me tell you something about you, your father and Ygraine.'_

_One thing, _

_I Don't Know Why._

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try,_

_keep that in mind I designed this rhyme _

_to remind myself how I tried so hard.._

_In spite of you mocking me, _

_Acting like I was part of your property,_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me.._

_I'm surprised it got so far.._

_Things aren't the way the way they were before, _

_You wouldn't even recognise me anymore but it all comes back to me, _

_In the end.._

_~Merlin's POV- In the end_

**R&R IF YOU WANT MORE, I'M TEMPTED TO STOP THIS STORY BECAUSE MY LACK OF CONFIDENCE!**


	4. The Consuming Fire & Guilt

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: Previously, Arthur had just been talking with Gwaine about Merlin and how his nature has changed. Then, Gwaine is injured when trying to save Arthur from Merlin's attack on him. Arthur then hears a voice calling out to him and that person spells trouble over The Pendragon Family. That person is about to tell the truth of how he was born..**

**How will Arthur react to the fateful truth of his birth? We doubt that he will take the news well.. Could this all be part of Merlin's plan? **

**We Will Found Out In.. Chapter 4 of 'Your Promises, They Look Like Lies' **

**Chapter 4: **

_Let's get the story straight, _

_You were a poison. _

_You flooded through my veins, _

_You left me broken. _

_You tried to make me think,_

_That the blame was all on me._

_With the pain that you put me through, _

_It's not me, _

_It's you.._

_All the lies and stupid things you say and do, _

_It's you.._

_'Merlin..is that you?' _ He stiffened at the atmosphere closing in on him, the shadows dark and slithering of evilness.

_'Arthur Pendragon, you have every right to know of how you were truely born. I should of been more honest with you when you were about to kill your father. Everything your mother told you..was true. It was no lie of what she said. Even Gaius knew of your birth but had swore to Uther that he would not tell anyone. It is true, Arthur.. You were born..of magic. Your mother died because of your heartless father's mistake!' _

_'No..your wrong! Lies!' _Arthur ran a hand through his head as he leaned against a cold, stone wall and sank down as he knees gave in.

_'Arthur, the only reason I had said Morgause was lieing was because you would of killed your father! He knew that Ygraine would have to die for you to be born but he was desperate and went behind your mother's back and betrayed you..' _ Merlin spoke bitterly, his voice cold and icy.

_'Merlin..I accept you for who you are. Forgive me for betrayed you. You trusted me and I broke that trust. You done all those things for me that nobody would ever done and I just threw it right back in your face. F-forgive me..' _ He couldn't believe what he was saying to Merlin but it was true; he was ungrateful for all the things Merlin had done for him and completely oblivious.

_'Thank you, Arthur. I shall order the Dragon to leave Camelot. Forgive me for my evil acts and bad ways. I wish I could undo all the damage I had done to you and Camelot.. I decieved my friends and now they may never want anything to do with me.' _

Arthur laughed, _'Gwaine seems to think differently, he has faith in you Merlin even when you were attacking and destroying people's homes.'_

_'Gwaine is a good person with a good heart.' _

_'He is indeed, just like everyone else.' _

Arthur then heard a powerful roar as the Great Dragon of The Silver Moon flied away far from Camelot by Merlin's orders. Arthur then felt the strength come back into his body as he slowly began to stand up and regain his balance and ability to walk.

Everything was just silent, screaming and crying could no longe be heard. As Arthur watched in devestation of the people around him suffering and dying was all too much to bear. He didn't want people to suffer for his mistakes, they deserved to not live in fear and feel safe in Camelot.

_So here we go again, _

_The same fight we're always in. _

_I don't care so why pretend, _

_Wake me when your lecture ends. _

_You tried to make me small. _

_It's not me..it's you. _

Just then Arthur saw a dark figure approaching him but as it became closer it was revealed to be a person.

**Merlin. **

"Arthur.." His voice skakey and uneasy, he had not spoken with Arthur face to face since they were enemies and fighting against one another.

"Merlin, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to deal with my father.." Arthur then nodded and walked away from Merlin into the Castle.

_'In other words..he means kill..' _

But this time was different. Why weren't Merlin going after Arthur to try and stop him if he knew he was planning on killing the King? Or was this what Merlin wanted? Uther dead and his reign upon Camelot ending and a new era beginning?

So many questions that are left unanswered.

Merlin then began racing up the staircase to the Throne Room where Uther and Arthur would be in.

As Merlin opened the doors with his magic he saw Arthur clutching his sword to his father's chest and ready to kill him.

"You execute those who use magic and yet you have used it yourself! You have caused so much suffering and pain, I will put an end to that!" Arthur's voice rattling, he anger is his eyes is frightful that it could kill anyone that looked deep into them.

"Arthur..I would never want to hurt you Mother." Uther's voice weak, he knew that he was failing terribly at lieing. He couldn't lie to Arthur anymore, he deserves to know the truth of his birth.

"LIES!" Arthur roared out as he pierced his sword through the King's chest.

Guinivere then walked in in panic, "Sire-" But was cut off and stopped in her tracks by the sight of Uther's blood pouring down him and Arthur clutching tightly onto his sword.

That was all it took then Guinivere screamed.

"What have I done..?" Regret began to consume Arthur inside of him.

Merlin then slowly walked towards Arthur and so did he.

Then Arthur done something that Merlin clearly didn't expect, he pulled him into a warm embrace, "I'm glad your here with me, Merlin..Thank you for telling the truth about my past."

Merlin just smirked, "You had _every _right to know.."

Arthur then pulled away from the hug and give him a warm smile then turned to look back at his father.

"I will see to the people, I must go speak with Gaius." Merlin lied as he walked away from Arthur and turned his head slightly to see Arthur grieving at the fact he had just killed his own father. Merlin smirked at this then carried on walking out of the room.

Guinivere gasped when she saw Merlin seemingly happy at the terrifying events that he just occured.

"Merlin.." Guinivere whispered under her breathe.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist, _

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this. _

_I just came to say goodbye, _

_Didn't want you to see my cry. _

_I'm fine.._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone, _

_Look me in the eyes.._

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you, _

_I will be the one that you run to, _

_My love is burning, _

_Consuming fire.._

_No, you'll never be alone, _

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars.. _

_Hear my whispers in the dark.. _

_No, you'll never be alone, _

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far. _

_Hear my whispers in the dark.._

**R&R IF YOU WANT MORE! **


	5. Sensing Danger

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies**

**Author's Note: I apologize I haven't updated for a while, I have been very busy on YouTube and making videos but now I'm determined to get the whole story finished in one midnight. Think I will be able to do it? We'll see.. Previously, Arthur had killed his father in anger from the shocking revelation that Merlin told him. Arthur wished he hadn't of reacted so badly and act on the first thing that came to his mind but it was just too late to stop it from happening as the sword pierced through the King's skin; killing him. Guinivere may be keeping a close eye on Merlin, his actions and behaviour around Arthur but must be careful that Merlin doesn't think she is onto him. But what Gwen doesn't know is that she is in grave danger.. Of what? **

**...We shall find out in 'Your Promises, They Look Like Lies: Chapter 5...**

**Chapter 5:**

_You kept everything inside even though I tried, _

_It all fell apart what it meant to me will be a memory, _

_Of a time when I tried so hard.._

_I've put my trust you in you.._

_Pushed as far as I can go.._

_And for all this.._

_There's only one thing you, _

_Should Know.._

It was a cold and windy night and Gwen thought about visiting Merlin to see how he is. Merlin is now back living with Gaius but they hardly ever talk to one another. Gwen couldn't help but dwell on what had happened between Uther and Arthur. She was not ready to trust Merlin just yet, she wouldn't be fooled again like she was with Morgana. Gwen knew her wicked and scheming ways and will never be able to hold so much trust to her friends again no matter how close she is to them; she was close to Morgana but was still betrayed behind her back.

Just then she heard footsteps approaching behind her, "Guinivere?"

"Arthur, is something wrong?" Gwen smiled warmly and glancing around her.

Arthur too returned the smile, "Not at all, I've just came back from visiting Merlin in Gaius' chambers.

This made Gwen frown but then replaced it with a false smile, "Arthur, how can you just forgive Merlin so easily?"

"Are you trying to say that Merlin shouldn't be trusted?" Arthur's voice raised in fustration, even Gwaine was telling him that he shouldn't trust him with his life.

"No but you seem to have forgotten what Merlin had done not long ago-" Before Gwen was finished a burning sensation struck her face and pulled her hand to her cheek.

Arthur had hit her.

Arthur had never dared to hit Guinivere because he loves her too much to see her get hurt. He had never shouted or raised his voice at Gwen, especially hit her.

Tears welled up in Gwen's eyes but forced them back, she wouldn't want to cry in front of Arthur. Arthur weren't speaking, he just simply stood there in shock at the fact he had just hit his love.

Arthur then glanced at her one more time then walked away from her, leaving her all alone.

_'What has gotten into him? He's so..agressive and fustrated. But why? I have done nothing wrong! Ever since he had forgiven Merlin he's been acting strange and not himself lately..' _

Gwen then made her way to Gaius' chambers but was she visiting to see if Merlin was alright really? No.

Gwen the took a deep breathe then knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" A husky voice spoke; Merlin.

"Gwen." She replied back, trying her best not to sound frightened and succeeded.

"Come in, Gwen."

As Gwen shakily opened the door she saw Merlin standing up, his eyes boring into hers.

"What brings you here, Gwen?" Merlin smiled but Gwen could see right through that act of his; fake.

"I just came to see if you were alright." Gwen spoke calmly, so far Merlin weren't suspicious.

"Thank you, my lady. I am fine though, don't you worry about me." Merlin then strided across the room towards her.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen..it's obvious that your not here because your checking on me. You do trust me don't you?" It was almost as if Merlin could see right through her transparently.

Gwen flinched and began to panick at the situation, "Well, you done some horrible things which scared me, Merlin. You were such a different person there, it was like I didn't even know who you were."

Merlin then pulled her into a embrace, "Gwen, forgive me. I never meant to cause you so much pain and I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I know words will not heal the scars I have made but I'm hoping that we can put it behind us and carry on being friends." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"You know that I've always trusted you Merlin and I always will.." Gwen smiled at him.

Merlin too smiled at her; both faking.

Merlin pulled her into another embrace and smirked into the hug then Merlin could hear foosteps behind him.

Merlin and Gwen then noticed Arthur was standing in the doorway in pure shock and thoughts were rushing through his mind; crazy thoughts.

Arthur had walked in when Gwen was half way through her sentence saying: 'You Merlin, and I always will..'

_'Did Gwen say she loves him? And why are they hugging!' _

"Gwen? Merlin? What is the meaning of this?" Arthur raised a eyebrow as he walked slowly into the room, staring at Gwen.

"Arthur..it isn't what it looks like." Gwen's voice rattling and shakey, Gwen was also thinking this was also part of Merlin's plan. Such a coinsidence that Arthur had walked in while they were hugging.

"That's what it looks like from here!" Arthur's voice roared as he punched his fist onto the table.

"Sire, Gwen made her move on me. I didn't know what was going on because everything was moving too fast. She tried to..kiss me."Merlin then walked away from Gwen.

Gwen gasped in horror, "Arthur! That's a lie!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore.." And with that Arthur left the room, leaving Merlin and Gwen alone.

"Merlin, why? Why did you lie to him!" Gwen shrieked.

"Get out." Merlin's voice low and dangerous.

"I shall not." Gwen spoke bluntly.

This made Merlin very angry and fustrated with her stubborness.

"Gwen, I was only joking about what I said to Arthur. I apologize, I thought you would know." Merlin smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, of course. I am sorry too, Merlin." She then smiled and walked out of the room.

Gwen was horrified, she wanted the old Merlin back but it was visible that this wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Merlin will be watching her from now on, making sure she does not stand in her way but Gwen will make sure she can do everything she can to stop Merlin's plots against Arthur.

_You can't take away my pride, _

_I won't be denied.._

_There's nothing left to fight.._

_Do you remember how you became who you are now?_

**The Next Morning.. **

Arthur and the Knights were out training for a jousting tournament that was approaching quickly. Merlin stood there watching Arthur train them. Gwen was watching too, from a distance and then spotted Merlin and glared hard at him.

Merlin then looked at her and smiled warmly, she too gave him a fake smile. As she looked away he gave her a smirk while she looked at Arthur sadly, he hadn't even spoke or made eye-contact with her. Almost as if she didn't even exist.

Everything was going just how Merlin hoped it would, his plan isn't to make Arthur suffer but to slowly and painfully kill those around him, including himself.

After Arthur had finished with the Knights they all came over to Merlin.

"Hello, Lancelot." Merlin greeted kindly as he smiled at him.

Sir Percivil just scoffed at him, "We heard that Gwen tried to make a move on you? She wouldn't do that. She'd never betray or hurt Arthur in such a cruel way, especially with his frien- I mean servant."

"What point don't you get when I tell you Merlin isn't _just _my servant?" Arthur sounded irriated now, everyone around him was thinking and talking so negatively of Merlin but could they be blamed? No. Everything they thought and said was true but Arthur refused every single time to believe their words.

A piercing scream then broke out from Arthur's tent.

"It came from the tent!" Sir Elyan shouted as he grabbed onto his sword and ran ahead.

"The only person who is in my tent is...MERLIN!" Arthur rushed forward with the Knights quickly following behind him.

"Merlin! What's wron-" Arthur was cut off when he saw that no one was there. The only thing that was left was just his neckerchief.

"Sire..I think there is something else you should see.." Sir Lancelot said as he pointed to the tent surrounding them.

It was letters wrote in blood:

Sir Gwaine then read out clearly, "He who has the great destiny shall die and his skeleton will lie in The Crystal Cave forever."

Gwen then ran in while it was dead silence, "I heard a scream, what's happened!" Gwen was panting heavily from running.

**"Merlin is missing." **

_Death until the dust, _

_And we're waiting._

_Ruined in the rust of our craving. _

_It feels like.._

_It feels like.._

_Don't you know the cost of your betrayal?_

_Your the one that's lost, _

_Your gonna fail. _

_It feels like.._

_It feels like.._

_Your gasping with all your might.._

**To Be Continued In 'Your Promises, They Look Like Lies: Vengeance' **

**R&R IF YOU WANT MORE OR MERLIN DIES! :) **


	6. Vengeance

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies: Vengeance Pt.1**

**IMPORANT! PLEASE READ! :**

**Yes, this chapter shall be split into two parts as this shall be a very important chapter of what is soon to come and the dark connection between Guinivere & Merlin. As Merlin is slowly twisting Arthur's mind will this spell the end of the relationship between Gwen and Arthur or will Gwen succeed in stopping Merlin's evil schemes and plots? Many twists and shocking discoveries shall be made in the upcoming chapters. At the end of the story there shall be a shocking and devestating twist. This story shall eventually be left as a cliffhanger than may never be continued. I shall do a special video for the final chapter that will be split into two parts as well. As Merlin has a powerful nightmare of the prophecy of Gwen being crowned Queen Of Camelot he will stop at nothing to make sure that the prophecy is stopped, even if it means killing her or seperating Arthur and Gwen apart. Right now Merlin is missing and has been taken away but will Gwen believe this and fall for Merlin's evil plan and be pulled into the trap? We can only hope she comes to her senses of his true motives in..**

**Chapter 6: Vengeance Pt. 1**

"How on earth could Merlin go missing? I saw him not long ago while you and the Knights were training!" Gwen cried out as she sat down on a chair, composing herself.

Arthur quickly stole a glance at her and smiled at the fact she did still care for Merlin.

"Sire, what shall we do now?" Sir Leon asked, breaking the deathly silence, everyone then looked at Arthur as they waited for his response to the question.

"We shall find Merlin straight away! Are you with me?" Arthur's voice poweful; his sentence almost like a order.

"Yes, Sire!" They all shouted in union as they walked out of the tent to prepare and get the equipment they needed for riding and going into the forests.

Gwen chose not leave, Arthur and her still remained in the tent. Nervously, they looked around the room avoiding eye-contact.

"Arthur, I love you. Forgive me please." Gwen spoke softly as she walked closer to him.

"Do you hold any romantic feelings for Merlin?" Arthur asked as he too stepped closer towards her direction.

"Athur, I only see Merlin as a friend and nothing more!" Gwen cried out, she was fustrated anyway because Merlin had lied to Arthur.

"I think it's best if we just leave the past behind us." Arthur spoke calmly.

Gwen knew that he was also reffering to forgiving Merlin and the destruction upon Camelot he had caused, "I'm sorry Arthur but I am not ready to forgive him yet, maybe one day I will but right now? No."

"I understand." Arthur's face was then inches away from Gwen and then leaned forward, kissing her passionately and softly.

Arthur then noticed a dark figure peeking through the gap of the entrance of the tent, "YOU THERE!"

Arthur then ran after the mysterious figure and believed the person has something to do with Merlin's dissapperance and the person stole one of the horses and rode off through the Courtyard which the Knights saw as they were on the horses already waiting for Arthur to come.

They then saw Arthur running and he approached towards then jumped onto his horse saying, "Follow that person! He may lead us to Merlin, we can't lose any chance!"

Gwen watched helplessly as Arthur and the Knights rode off together, she feared for them greatly.

Could this all just be a trap set for them?

_'Arthur..everyone..be careful.' _Gwen thought to herself as she watched them fade into the distance as the rided off.

Gwen decided that now was the best time to go to Gaius and speak with him so she ran off quickly to his chambers and lightly knocked on the door, "Enter."

As Gwen walked in she saw Gaius making a new remedy and beside the bench was on fire, "Gaius? Your bench is on fire.." Gwen pointed out as she gestured towards the bench beside him.

Gaius then followed where her eyes were looking, " My bench is on fire!" He cried out.

Gwen then helped him as she spotted a nearby bucket half full of water and handed it to Gaius. He gladly took it and poured it quickly onto the burning bench that was right before him.

"I apologize, My lady. What brings you here today?" He greeted kindly as he bowed.

"Please, call me Gwen. It's about Merlin.." Gaius then sighed at this, she weren't the only one that had come to him about Merlin. Lancelot had too.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Gaius said as he stiffened at the mention of Merlin's name.

"He hasn't changed at all Gaius! The way he acts around Arthur..around me..I don't think he means well to any of us anymore." Gwen's paced across the room, panicking and anxious.

"I want to disagree with your words but..I fear that you may be right." Gaius spoke after a few minutes of silence.

**Midnight..**

Athur and the Knights had camped overnight as they spent hours searching for Merlin and had lost track of the figure as it dissappeared. Arthur wouldn't give up so easily, he was determined to find Merlin and bring him back to Camelot safely but he it turns out Merlin isn't quite far as he thinks..

Merlin was fastly asleep, somewhere unknown and dreaming of Gwen walking down the carpet, people there watching her. They were all smiling and Arthur was waiting at the bottom for her, he was wearing the was king.. As Gwen stepped forward a man came out holding the crown for a Queen. The man then gave the crown over to Arthur and then said, "For the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Guinivere. Queen of Camelot." Arthur and Guinivere then took hands and sat on the Throne, smiling at each other and everyone around them.

Merlin eyes shot open, panting heavily as he jolted up. He then got out of his bed and started getting changed out of his night clothes.

At midnight, Gwen is sleeping peacefully in her warm bed when suddenly she hears her door creak open. Gwen then wakes up alarmed and grabs the nearest metal thing that she can see in sight. She then cautiously walks around the room, searching for the figure that is lurking inside..

Gwen then hears sound of footsteps, becoming louder as they come closer.. She begins to panick and unable to do anything except guard herself with the metal iron that she carried, ready to attack the person.

She then felt hot breathe on her neck and someone grab her waist from behind and cover her mouth with their hand. Gwen tried to scream but it was muffled from the hand covering her mouth. The person then forcefully and roughly turned her around; coming face to face with the person.

**Merlin. **

Gwen's eyes widened in horror and shock, she thought he was missing. It was all coming to her now..the Knights and Arthur are in danger and have been led into a trap by Merlin.

He then forced a liquid in a bottle down her throat; a sleeping draught. He then carried her and rode away with her in the moonlight..

"I warn you Gwen..no one stands in my way.."

**To Be Continued In..**

**'Your Promises, They Look Like Lies: Vengeance Pt. 2'**

**R&R!**


	7. Freya's Return & Realizations

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies: Vegeance Pt. 2**

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT): I am slowly losing confidence due to the lack of reviews I'm getting.. I'm very close to just giving up this fanfiction unless my reviews start boosting back up again but I really doubt that. Previously, Gwen had been captured by Merlin at midnight and has taken her some place unknown but what for and why..? Merlin wants something from Gwen. He knows that she is the person standing in his way and must make sure she is cleared out the path. Prepare for a dramatic character death at the end of 'Your Promises, They Look Like Lies'. Merlin does not want anyone hurt but if it it what he must do to stop the prophecy of Gwen becoming Queen of Camelot then he has no choice. What are Merlin's motives and why is he doing this? All shall be revealed in due time in the upcoming chapters and twists. Is Merlin as bad as he is made out to be? **

**This is just the build up to the climax of the story's end.. **

**Chapter 7: Freya's Return & Realizations**

It was early morning and Arthur woke up the sound of men screaming and drawing towards them. This had awoke all the Knights as they jolted up, grabbed their swords and began fighting the Bandits that attempted to kill them.

The Knights had defeated all the Bandits but one mysterious black figure in a dark, blue cape was riding into the distance.

-Riding Riding Riding..

"Follow them!"Arthur ordered as they all got on their horses and rode after the figure; Merlin.

A painful scream echoed throughout the forest and gusty trees, "ARTHUR!"

A woman's scream.

Arthur recognised that voice, as did the others; Gwen.

"GUINIVERE!" Arthur roared as they forced their horses to move faster, desperately aiming to reach Gwen before they vanished.

"Gwen..I'm not going to harm you but if you lead them here now then I have no choice. If I were you..I would stop screaming." Merlin hissed in her ear, which sent cold chills to trickle down her spine.

"Please..just let me go. What is it you want from me!" Her grip on him tightened as she saw Arthur and the Knights behind them.

"I know what your trying to, Gwen. I thought that you trusted me? Am I so untrustworthy and evil? A monster? Is that what you think of me?" Merlin snarled agressively at his cold stare struck her body.

"Just tell me..what are you planning to do to me?" Gwen's voice was no more than a mere whisper.

"Nothing.._yet._" Merlin smirked as they teleported and dissappeared from sight.

Athur and his Knights then came to a halt as they froze in shock, "Where'd they go!" Elyan got off his horse with a 'thump' as he looked around his surroundings.

"Teleportation.." Arthur muttered under his breathe as he stared blankly around him, proccessing what had just happened.

"Sire..maybe we should-" Sir Leon was cut off by Arthur's growl.

"Do what? Stop and just give up so easily? That is not what I taught you." Arthur spoke calmly as he punched his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Sire..what about Merlin?" Gwaine asked, everyone was in silence.

Arthur did not understand why Merlin would be taken away, what would anyone want with Merlin? Nothing.

"We keep on riding, for both of them!" Arthur's voice raised with each word he spoke.

"For Lady Guinivere And Merlin!" They all shouted in union as they got onto their horses and rode off.

_'Merlin..I promise I won't let you down again..' _

Merlin would never know how much Arthur cared for his safety. Arthur had saved Merlin and lied for him many times but Merlin never took heed. Arthur had known nothing of Merlin going behind his back and taking matters into his own hands. Merlin knew very well that changing the future would have great consequences of others around him. He knew that some choices..can bring great evil. Yet, Merlin never heed The Great Dragon's words wisely, he only ever chose to listen but not to believe. He wished to talk but never to listen and follow his guidance. Not only was Merlin putting the ones he loved in danger, but he too was putting himself in grave danger.

Merlin wants nobody hurt but if that is the extreme measures he must take to stop Gwen becoming Queen then he will glady take it without hesitation. The heart is trecherous and has evil desires of it's own, no matter how kind and loving the person may be.

"W..why am I here? Where am I?" Gwen shrieked as she looked around the dark, eery castle ruins surrounding her.

"That does not matter. Gwen, you shall stay here until you die. Never shall you see the light again nor camelot. I have a feeling I shall not be seeing you again either." Merlin's eyes flashed at her and the magical chains tightened with such force, Gwen whimpered from the pain.

Merlin then walked away from Gwen and the foosteps faded slowly..

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE..." Her voice then weakened slowly and sleep overtook her, she was exausted from everything she had been threw today.

It was now midnight, Arthur had returned to Camelot overnight. He needed to make sure his people were fine and safe.

Gwen was wide awake, looking around her. The sound of walls crackling, she had no idea where she was and how far away from Camelot she was. What scared her the most was that would she ever break free of these chains? After all, they were magical.

She then saw a radiant glow on the wall before her. A figure slowly began to appear on the wall, a woman.

"What has Merlin done to you?" The beautiful woman spoke softly, her face tearful.

"He's not the same person I knew..he's changed. He left me here in these.." Her voice faded as Gwen lifted her hands up, making the chains clang together.

"May I ask..what is your name?" Gwen asked, her voice seemingly weak as she stared at the woman reflecting on the wall.

"I am Lady Of The Lake. My name is Freya." Freya smiled at her warmly.

"I am-" Gwen was cut off by a soft laugh.

"Guinivere; the Future Queen of Camelot." Freya finished off.

"Im afraid..that will never happen." Gwen's face dropped.

Freya's face then hardened, "I will help you, Gwen. I will help you out of the chains.."

"Thank you, Freya.. you have a good heart." Freya smiled at Gwen's kind words then closed her eyes slowly as she began chanting softly, her eyes then snapped open and with a neon glow the chains dissappeared.

Gwen watched as the chains dissappeared from her, she then turned to look at Freya but she had dissappeared, "When the time has come..I will return..now you must go. There is a horse outside waiting for you. She knows the way, just believe in her and she will guide you throughout the woods back safely to Camelot." Freya's voice echoed through her mind.

Gwen then got up and walked cautiously outside to be met with the ebony, black darkness surrounding her. She then patted her horse gently and got onto it, suddenly the horse began riding through the gusty trees to Camelot. By dawn, Gwen laid eyes on the Gates of Camelot.. it had felt like she had just arrived, like it was her first time coming to Camelot.

Gwen then ran through the gates and into the castle, she ran into the hallway but was pulled into a corner along the way by Merlin.

"If you tell _anyone.._about what happened. I will make your life very short and painful.." Merlin snarled at her, he smirked evilly then loosened his grip on her. Merlin then walked away; leaving a shocked Gwen alone.

Gwen eyes then locked with a pair of deep, blue eyes.

**Arthur. **

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R IF YOU WANT MORE! I'M VERY CLOSE TO STOPPING..**


	8. The Sorcerer's End Is Drawing Near

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies**

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT!) : I'm not really happy with this chapter but if you think it's alright then..feel free to review. :( Previously, Merlin had held Gwen captive and left her for dead. Freya then returned to free Gwen from her chains, Freya knows that Merlin only wants what is best for Arthur but things are slightly not working out. Gwen is forced to keep Merlin capturing her a secret as Merlin threatens to kill her if she does so. Merlin now has a new target locked. Who is Merlin's next target? Lancelot.. Merlin will try and drive a wedge between Arthur and Gwen and push her futher into Lancelot's hands which will be very easy. Merlin knows that she loves Arthur, but she loves Lancelot more. This chapter will be the start of showing Merlin weakening, I think you know where Merlin may end up..**

**Here is a link to a special trailer I have done for the connection between Arthur, Freya, Merlin & Gwen, please comment if you have a YouTube account: ****.com/watch?v=ULoYTr5knKQ**

**Chapter 8: The Sorcerer's End Is Drawing Near...**

"Guinivere!" Arthur shouted in joy as he ran towards her, spreading his arms wide.

Gwen too ran towards him and closed the space between them as they embraced each other gently. "You scared me..I thought I had lost you.." Arthur's hand stroking her cheek as he wiped away her tears she shed.

"I was scared, Arthur. Worried that I would never see any of you again.." Gwen's voice shakey as her grip on him tightened.

Merlin watched the atmosphere around them and what they were talking about as he hid behind a curtain, his back pressed against the wall.

Arthur then held onto her wrist which made Gwen wince in pain. His eyes then trailed down to her wrist as he saw purple bruises swelling on both her wrists.

"Who..did that to you?" Arthur's voice soft and gentle.

Merlin's eyes watched her every move, she looked around to see if Merlin was there and her eyes locked with a pair of golden orbs. She knew it was Merlin and decided not to say anything, "I don't know..he was a sorcerer..that I'm sure of."

"What did he want with you?" Arthur pressed on, Merlin watched to see if Gwen would crack and break her promise.

"He wanted me to stay there because he knew that you would come for me then he would kill you and the Knights.." Gwen lied; she hated lying to him it made her stomach churn.

"What matters is that your safe." Arthur smiled, Gwen forced a smile. Arthur then walked away to talk to the Knights and tell them the good news that Gwen is now fine.

Merlin then stepped out from the curtain, "So I see you kept your promise."

Gwen flinched as she spun around to see Merlin smirking at her, "Of course, Merlin.. What is it that your trying to do? Your insane!"

"There is nothing wrong with making things right Gwen!" Merlin snapped at her, his eyes wild of anger and hate.

"Do you think that killing your friends is a way of making things right!" Gwen fired back, forcing her tears back.

It made Merlin reflect back on the time he had poisoned Morgana to save Camelot, it was the only way to break the enchantment..

Merlin's fists then tightened into balls, "No but betraying a person you love is much more worse.." He murmered under his breathe.

Merlin's body then jolted violently as he felt everything spin around him, everything was like a blur. The last thing he heard was Gwen scream in horror and everything fading into darkness..

Merlin has strained his magic to much, Merlin had his powers for a reason.

To fulfill his destiny of protecting Arthur and watch him grow into the strong king that he will one day be.

Arthur then heard a scream and ran quickly to the noise, Lancelot and Elyan followed close behind him.

"What's happened? Gwen!" Arthur shouted, Gwen then took a step to the right to reveal Merlin lying on the floor. His skin is pale a snow and cold as ice.

"We were talking then..he fainted. I don't kno-" Gwen was cut off as Arthur ordered Lancelot and Elyan to carry him to Gaius' in any possible way they could.

Gwen walked slowly behind them, a smirk was then plastered on her face.

**A smirk. **

Arthur then kicked the door open as he pushed all Gaius' books off the table and lay Merlin gently on there.

"What happened to Merlin?" Gaius asked as he took a chair and sat down beside Merlin, feeling his body temperature.

"Gwen tells me that he fainted right before her."

This made Gaius stiffen, he had never expected it to come to this.

"Merlin has strained his powers to a far extent and because of that all the energy from Merlin is slowly draining from him." Gaius spoke calmly but his eyes said another; he was terrified.

"Gaius, what are you trying to say?" Lancelot spoke up.

Gaius then took a deep breathe, "I fear that Merlin is dying.."

"No..no there must be some mistake!" Arthur's voice broke towards the end as he trailed off.

Arthur politely asked everyone to leave him and Merlin alone.

"Merlin..don't you dare die. I won't allow that.." Arthur spoke as he pulled him into a warm embrace.

A voice then echoed through his mind, _"I still have quite a lot of energy left..but I fear it may not last long.." _

"Merlin..just hold on. I'll make sure that you don't die. I'll make sure of that.. just you rest for now.." Arthur then rested his chin on Merlin's head as he lightly kissed his forehead.

**To Be Continued.. **

**Now Merlin knows of his condition, he will do everything he can now to stop Arthur and Gwen's relationship. Merlin does not have long and he must use his time wisely..**

**R&R IF YOU WANT MORE! **


	9. The Evil Desires Of The Heart

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: If you like this chapter or if there is anything you want me to add, like ideas or anything than just type a quick review that will take only a few seconds away from your spare time. Previously, Merlin had collapsed when talking to Gwen and was carried into Gaius' chambers by Lancelot and Elyan. They all then discovered that Merlin is now dying and does not have long left to live. Now Merlin knows how little time he has left he will go at drastic measures to make sure Gwen never steps on the Throne as Queen of Camelot. Just how long can Gwen hold the secret in before she reveals all to Arthur..? And if she does what will Merlin do then? Will he really kill her like he said? **

**Here is a new trailer focused on Merlin as he grows weaker: ****.com/watch?v=DAP-Ka2BXQg**

**Chapter 9: The Evil Desires Of The Heart**

Merlin then stiffened as he slowly opened his eyes, flinching from the light.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted in joy as he smiled warmly at him.

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" Merlin questioned as he looked around him then turned his attention back to Arthur.

"You were talking to Gwen and then you fainted. Sir Elyan and Lancelot carried you here to Gaius." Arthur explained, hoping Merlin would not ask a question he dared to answer.

"What did he say? Gaius? What is wrong with me?" Merlin raised a eye brow as he saw Arthur stiffen.

"He said your..dying.. Your _dying_, Merlin..." Arthur's voice broke as he gripped lightly on Merlin's arm.

With that Merlin jolted up out of the bed but began to slowly lose his balance as he staggered back onto the wall. Arthur had caught him just in time, "Idiot. Get back in bed, you need rest."

Merlin frowned, "Arthur, I'm not going to spend my last days stuck in bed all day. Now if you'll excuse me.."

Arthur then cut in mid sentence, "Me, Gwen and the Knights are going out today into the woods. There have been reports of sightings of a wild beast that lurks around which endangers people and their homes, including the outskirts of Camelot."

Merlin smirked at this, "Really now? I'm coming with you." He stated bluntly as he pushed himself away from Arthur's grip.

"But _Mer_lin- "

"No, Arthur. I am coming whether you like it or not!" Merlin snapped but then broke into a soft chuckle.

**Meanwhile..**

The Witch, Lady Morgana walked through the misty woods alone, her Ebony, Black cape swishing elegantly as she walked. She then spotted something from the distance, something red. She then walked faster as she approached the red figure in the distance.

It was a woman with brown hair, wearing a red long dress that covered her ankles and knees. She had bright, blue, ocean eyes.

The woman's name? **Nimueh. **

Their eyes, finally making contact with one another as they watched each other closely; their every move.

"Morgana." Nimueh spoke huskily as she stood up, swishing her brown locks back.

"You are, Nimueh." Morgana smirked evilly as she walked towards her.

"Merlin's powers are slowly fading, each day he grows weak. We must help him stop Guinivere becoming Queen as she will soon leave Prince Arthur and flee Camelot with the Knight, Lancelot." Nimueh's voice raised with each word she spoke.

"Yes, tell me what I must do.." Morgana smiled.

**Now, Morgana and Nimueh have been introuduced into the story there shall be more Sorcerers coming as they will be involved in the dramatic climax. Freya will be included in this story a lot too. **

**R&R IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO KEEP GOING! **


	10. The Echo Of Sins

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating a week and a few days, I have been very busy lately and it is hard to find the time to continue with my Fanfiction. The teaser trailer that is 7 seconds has finally been released for Merlin Series 4 and it looks completely epic. Morgana looks completely evil now and it looks as if there is no turning back now. Mordred is returning too and a new villian; Agravaine who is Arthur's Uncle and Ygraine's brother and makes a enemy of Gwen. **

**Previously, Nimueh and Morgana had met in the woods and Merlin knows that his time is running out slowly. Arthur will soon become King and when he does, he begins to dwell on his love for Gwen and decides that he wants to marry her which would make her Queen. When Arthur confindes in Merlin, what will his reaction be to this shocking alarm? In this story when Morgana revealed her true self to Uther and became Queen for a short period, it never happened. So, Morgana is evil but never revealed to anyone but only Gwen, Gaius and Merlin know of her wicked, scheming ways. Merlin shall die when it is all too late and Gwen is crowned Queen of Camelot, when Gwen sees Merlin at his breaking point she stabs him which everyone sees. There is then a unexpected twist.. Cruel? I know. :)**

**Chapter 10: The Echo Of Sins...**

When Arthur had left Gaius chambers, Merlin slowly got up to make sure Arthur was far away from the room. As he did he saw that Arthur had made a turning on the right, Merlin then walked out of his chambers. He then heard laughing from the other end of the corridor, as he went around the corner to have a look who it was he saw Gwen and Arthur together; laughing. This was not a good sign at all, each day they became closer with one another. No matter what Merlin tried, he never succeeded, it just brought them closer.

"Merlin said that he wants to come along with us." Arthur spoke, at this Merlin perked up as he continued to listen to the conversation between the two.

"Merlin? But he can't! What if he gets attacked? He's still recovering!" Gwen's voice high pitched as she raised her hands in dissapproval.

Arthur did not reply as he stood the awkwardly.

"Arthur, don't tell me that you are letting him go on the hunt with us?" Gwen frowned, not very pleased at all.

"Well, there is nothing much I can do Gwen. He is refusing to stay here in Camelot and is eager to join us." Arthur defended.

"Yeah..I'm sure he is." Gwen mumbled under her breath.

"I must get going and make sure the Knights are ready." Arthur said as he broke the eery silence between them.

"Yes, of course." Gwen smiled as he leaned in a gave her a quick kiss as he left to go find the Knights.

Merlin then stepped out of the corner which Gwen saw from the very corner of her eye, "What are you doing?" Gwen's voice all over the place as her eyes widened; taking a few steps back.

"I don't want to harm him, Gwen." Merlin spoke softly; it had felt like ages since he had spoke in that tone towards her.

"I don't know what you mean." Gwen averted her gaze away from him as he stared at her, she could feel his eyes watching her.

He sighed deeply, "Let me explain it basic. I'm not trying to harm Arthur, that isn't my motive. In fact, my new target..is you."

He then rushed forward and gripped her wrist tightly, "I won't let you ruin Camelot and destroy Arthur."

Gwen struggled from his grip, "I-I would never..do anything to hurt Camelot or Arthur, I made a promise I would never do anything of the sort!" She protested.

Merlin laughed bitterly, "Your promises..they look like lies." And with that, Merlin let go of her wrist, smirking as he walked away.

Little did Merlin and Gwen know that Arthur heard every single word they spoke..

Merlin then walked out of the castle walls. As he was walking through the Training Grounds he saw Percival alone, sitting down silently.

Merlin then walked over to him and sat down beside him, "Everything alright?" He asked.

"Just..thinking." Percival replied slowly as he glanced at Merlin who sat beside him.

"Everytime I go into battle or see people fight, I always reflect back on the time when Cendred's army invaded my village..killing my family right before my eyes.." He continued, as his voice broke towards the end.

"I'm sorry to hear.." Those words were true, he knew what it was like to lose someone who was very dear to you. Such as Will, Freya and Balinor. Their deaths were tragic as Merlin watched them suffer through the pain as Merlin stood their helpless, there was nothing he could do to help them.

Will died saving Arthur's life.

Freya died when she was in her beast like form, attacked the Knights and Arthur stabbed her.

Balinor died when protecting his son when fighting Cendred's men.

They were then interupted by Arthur, "Percival, the Knights are ready in the Courtyard. Go with them. Merlin, we need to talk."

"Yes, Sire." Sir Percival nodded as he rose up and walked into the distance and into the Courtyard where Gwen, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan and Sir Leon were.

"Sire? What is it?" Merlin asked softly.

Arthur's glare only hardened, "I heard every word."

"I don't understand, what are you-" Merlin was cut off by a cold laugh.

"Oh, don't make me laugh _Mer_lin! I heard every word when you and Gwen were speaking earlier!"

Arthur then pinned Merlin against the wall, he was so fast that it took Merlin some time to process what was happening.

His eyes widened in fear as he saw the anger and rage in Arthur's eyes.

The look to kill..

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R IF YOU WANT MORE! I WEREN'T EXCATLY IMPRESSED BY THIS CHAPTER.**


	11. Changing The Past Can Bring Great Evil

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: Previously, Merlin had confronted Gwen. Now that Gwen knows of his motives and Arthur knows, just what will happen now? Prince Arthur's coronation is tomorrow and is planning on proposing to Gwen on the day. Now that Arthur had overheard the converstation between Merlin and Gwen, he will confront Merlin and won't stop until he gets answers out of Merlin but Merlin won't reveal a single thing. But might Gwen? This is the chapter where the almighty fight between the beast happens and someone is injured; left fighting for their life. **

**Find out in..**

**Chapter 11: Changing The Past Can Bring Great Evil & Consequences**

Arthur had Merlin pinned against the wall; anger burning in his eyes and inside him.

"Now Merlin..you aren't getting out of this one. I want answers and I want them straight, what is it you have against Guinivere? Here I thought you were good friends." Arthur sneered as his grip tightened when Merlin tried to push him away.

Silence.

_'Maybe if I stay silent for long enough he will give up and leave. We have to go soon anyway to find the beast.' _Merlin thought but his thoughts were cut short when Arthur spoke again.

"You know..that I don't like being kept in the dark about things Merlin. There is no point because..I always find out." Arthur whispered huskily in his ear, sending shivers trickling down Merlin's spine.

"Sire..I have nothing to hide." Merlin's whispered shakily, avoiding eye contact with Arthur.

Arthur growled, "Merlin! Enough with the lieing already, haven't you lied to me enough? Don't you trust me?" He yelled.

"Merlin..I suggest you tell me now on your free will or I'll make you tell me by my way." Arthur's voice cold and threatening.

And with that, a powerful force threw him on the other side of the field as his back met with the hard, stone wall.

Arthur froze in shock at what Merlin just did, and to him too.

Merlin then ran away to the Knights who were in the Courtyard waiting for him and Arthur; ignoring Arthur's shouts.

**Meanwhile..**

Nimueh stood looking in the reflection of the water as she saw a beautiful woman appear.

The Lady Of The Lake; also known as Freya.

"They ride as we speak to the woods." Nimueh's tone of voice dark and hollow as she smirked at Freya.

"Good. Nimueh, what are you excatly planning to do?" Freya's smirk then turned into a cold glare.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to your _precious _Merlin. As soon as the beast attacks Gwen's life shall be on the line and she shall die." Nimueh yelled in anger.

"Nimueh, there is no escaping the future. There will be the day when Camelot's downfall arises and Arthur is killed by no other than the Druid Boy; Mordred!Ancient prophecies speak of it and there is nothing you can do about it." Freya's glare hardened at Nimueh.

"Not if I can stop it.." Nimueh then raised her hand then splashed the water with her right hand.

Freya then dissappeared as the water rippled.

Nimueh then smirked as she laughed bitterly.

**In The Woods...**

There is a great tension between Arthur and Merlin as they both and the Knights ride out into the woods to find this vicious beast that lurks around. Arthur watches Merlin ever so closely as Merlin rides in front of him, who keeps glancing hatefully at Gwen.

A loud, almighty roar echoed through the woods, shocking the birds as they flew away from the trees.

The horse alarmed Sir Elyan's horse so much that his horse reared as he fell off. He groaned in pain as he then saw the beast approaching them quickly.

Never had they expected a beast like this; it had the upper body of a lion and the lower body of a snake.

Sir Lancelot then jumped off his horse as he pulled Elyan up. Gwen too unseathed her sword as she fought the beast with all her strength.

"Guinivere! Get out of the way!" Arthur yelled, his voice echoeing.

"Merlin! Do something!" Arthur yelled again, his voice desperate.

"There's nothing I can do!" Merlin smirked evilly behind Arthur's back.

Nimueh was in the distance, watching as Guinivere fought the Beast.

A powerful force was holding the Knights and Arthur on the ground except Merlin.

"Gwen! Stop!" Elyan shouted; fustrated.

But Gwen ignored the pleads and cries to stop, they knew if she carried on fighting something was sure to go wrong.

Merlin knew he had the power to kill the beast but refused, this was his only chance. Everything was going excatly how he wanted it but just who was controlling the Beast?

No other than Nimueh herself, with the help of Lady Morgana. Nimueh has her own motives, she wants revenge.

Gwen was panting heavily and losing her strength. Arthur and everyone could see this and they were horrified by what happened next..

Suddenly, the Beast's movement was fast and unpredictable as it hit Guinivere, knocking the sword from her hands.

It then bit her hard in the stomach as she collapsed to the ground, the venom spreading through her body.

"GUINIVERE!" The knights shouted in horror, they were then released from the force.

A piercing scream then echoed through the woods; Freya's scream. She was angry by what Nimueh had done.

Merlin then killed the snake as he chanted a deadly spell. Arthur glared hard as he stormed towards him.

"Why couldn't you have killed it earlier? You had the power to kill it before it hurt her but no. You kill it _after _she is attacked!" Arthur's sneered angrily, gripping him by his neckerchief.

"Arthur!" Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine rushed up and pulled Arthur away from him, Arthur struggled from their grip as he felt the urge to just kill Merlin right there and then.

"Leave him alone! It weren't his fault, Merlin is dying for goodness sake! Spare him!" Gwaine yelled; infuriated.

Merlin then felt dissy and everything around him was spinning as he began to sway.

"Merlin? MERLIN!" Elyan shouted as he rushed forward to catch him as Merlin collapsed onto the ground.

**To Be Continued.. **

**R&R! - I am honestly not pleased with this chapter at all. I feel like giving up this story honestly. Do you want me to continue? If so, give me a review and I'll decide once and for all whether I should leave it or continue. **


	12. The Powerful Sorcerer's End Has Come

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: Oh my god..the Merlin Series 4 Full Length Trailer Has Been Realesed At Comic Con. It is completly epic and I have uploaded the trailer on my YouTube(MewxCrimson). The rockfall scene really hit me hard when Arthur screamed Merlin's name as he tried to get to Merlin but was too late and the part where Pecival was carrying Merlin in his arms and looked heartbroken. I'm really intregued as to who the person may be who is wearing a Black Cape and circling around with Merlin. A village has been attacked when a little girl comes to Arthur and tells him what happens, she explains it as 'people with no faces and screaming then..silence.' Sadly..that village is Ealdor, let's just hope Merlin's mother, Hunith is alright and safe. **

**Previously, Merlin had collapsed and Gwen had been injured by the Beast while a powerful force was holding the Knights to the ground. The amount of times Merlin is collapsing shows that his time is quickly running out and there is only so little he can do. When the time is up.. Merlin will be no more. Who will now protect Arthur when he's dead? What will happen between the two boys now? Has Merlin's time came already?**

**Find Out In.. **

**Chapter 12:**

**The Powerful Sorcerer's End Has Come & Gwen's Disappearance...**

As Merlin lay on the ground in Elyan's arms he looked as if dead. The Knights were horrified by what they could see.

"Merlin.." Pain struck through Arthur, he didn't deserve this, no one deserved to die. But Arthur had every right to be angry, Merlin knew that he could of saved Gwen from that Beast; he could of killed it but he refused because he did not want to miss a chance.

"We need to get him back to Camelot!" Sir Percival shouted as he picked Merlin out of Elyan's arms because he was strong enough to carry Merlin back to Camelot on foot. Arthur then snaked his arms around Gwen's knees then lifted her off the ground completely. Arthur kept staring at Merlin as Percival carried him, his body shaking violently. Just looking at Merlin made Arthur flinch, as he then looked at Gwen he smiled softly at her. "I won't let you down.."

As they approached Camelot's gates Merlin then began to open his eyes slowly; his eyelids fluttering. Sir Percival looked down and noticed this, if he hadn't of looked he may of missed it. "He's waking." He spoke.

"We must hurry and get Gwen to Gaius' chambers." Arthur ordered as he rushed in front of them all, hurring quick as he possibly could through the Courtyard.

"Don't forget Merlin." Sir Gwaine spoke, glaring at Arthur behind his back.

_'Don't forget about Merlin.' _How could I forget anyway? The clumsy idiot is stuck in my head!' Arthur thought, letting out a growl escape from his mouth.

As they reached Gaius' chambers Percival kicked down the door and gently laid Merlin on the table, knocking Gaius' books on the floor.

"Sorry about that..erm-" Percival trailed off, not knowing the old man's name.

"This is Gaius; our court physician." Arthur spoke as he walked past them into Merlin's room and laid her carefully on his bed.

Gaius rushed to Merlin first, which Arthur did not like at all. Merlin had only collapsed but Gwen had been poisoned by the venom of the Beast and her life was on the line.

As Gaius was examining Merlin he suddenly froze in horror and couldn't move. "Gaius? What's wrong?" Arthur asked, concerned at his behaviour.

"His organs are shutting down..he will only live until dawn..maybe not even that." Gaius' voice broke, tears welled up in his eyes.

Meanwhile the Knights were mouring over the fact that their friend was dying and there was nothing they could do to stop it, Gwen smirked in her deep sleep.

**A evil smirk. **

Arthur couldn't stand this, seeing his Knights mourn over Merlin. Deep down inside, he wanted Merlin to wake up, say to him that he was sorry. What if Merlin died thinking Arthur hated him? Arthur couldn't allow that and he wouldn't.

As Arthur then walked back in to Merlin's room to check on Gwen she had dissappeared.

Arthur then yelled in horror, "GWEN? GUINIVERE!"

As soon as the Knights heard this they ran in the room where they heard Arthur's scream to see Merlin's bed empty; no Gwen.

"Sire, it is getting late now. You can all leave now." Gaius spoke kindly as the time was almost midnight now. Their journey back to Camelot was quite long and agonising.

"No, we're staying here with Merlin if you don't mind." Gwaine spoke up, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Of course." Gaius bowed as he then sat down on a chair on the other side of the room; heartbroken.

Arthur sat beside Merlin, "I need you to wake up. At least wake.." He pleaded.

Merlin suddenly began shaking violently, rocking the table slightly.

Arthur flinched away in shock, not knowing what to do. It was now midnight and everyone was asleep in Gaius' room. Arthur just held Merlin's arm gently, letting him know that Arthur was with him.

After a few minutes, Merlin relaxed and Arthur was tired and couldn't stay awake. He then let sleep take over him as he leaned back and closed his eyes slowly before drowning into a world of darkness.

Merlin's eyes then fluttered open, he saw Arthur's hand holding his wrist gently. Merlin smiled at him, he knew that his time had come and just how it would end..

**She was waiting for him in the Courtyard. **

Merlin then slowly shifted away from Arthur's touch and slowly got off the table without making any noise of movement. As he then walked around the room towards the door he turned around once more to look at his dear friends: Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Gaius was like a father to him and then he saw Arthur sleeping peacefully thinking that Merlin was going to be alright.

Merlin then accidently knocked a plate over, which instantly woke everyone up. Arthur eyes met with Merlin's, he panicked and closed the door as he began to run through the corridors and out into the Courtyard.

Merlin didn't want any of them to see him die, he stood there in the Courtyard alone until a figure approached him.

"I won't allow you to harm Arthur, Merlin. What has he or anyone ever done to you? What have _I _ever done to you!" Gwen protested at him, anger in her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt him..I care deeply about Athur in a way you would _never _understand! I don't want anyone hurt alright?" Merlin yelled back at her.

Gwen then walked closer to him, only metres away.

"LIES! I remember what you done a while back! You almost burnt Camelot to the ground and killed innocent families and children! Your evil!" Gwen shrieked as she ran toward Merlin, her face inches from him.

"What are you going to do..kill me?" Merlin smirked.

Gwen didn't need to hear him anymore as she wrapped her arm around his waist then pierced her sword right through him. Merlin screamed in pain.

Arthur heard this, "Come on..It's coming from the Courtyard!" Arthur ran fast as he could, Morgana was there too already.

Morgana screamed in horror at the sight of Merlin dead.

"MORGANA!" Arthur shouted, she heard this.

Gwen gasped in horror at the sound of Arthur's voice. She then pulled her sword out from Merlin and ran away from the scene.

When Arthur and the Knights arrived they saw blood dripping down from under Merlin's shirt and sinking through his clothing.

Within seconds, Merlin collapsed to the ground in pain and agony.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled as he rushed forward to him.

Arthur then cradeled Merlin is his arms as Merlin looked up at him, "I'm sorry..for everything. But I just want you to do one thing for me.." Merlin's voice weak and it was no more than a mere whispers.

"Anything." Arthur replied softly.

"D-don't get a bootlicker as your servant.." Merlin gave him a watery smile, tears then streamed down his face and he couldn't hold them in anymore.

Morgana too was crying, never had she wanted Merlin to do. He didn't deserve this, he was a good person!

"Please..don't die on me. Don't you dare." Arthur now stroked Merlin's head, soothing him.

"Goodbye..you royal prat.." And with that Merlin's head slowly tilted back and he eyes began to close.

No. No this couldn't be happening. Merlin wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to live as Arthur's manservant and friend, he was meant to be by Arthur's side protecting him and to watch him grow into the strong King.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed in pain, which echoed through the whole of Camelot.

The Knights were devestated at the revelation before them, tears poured down Gaius' face and Morgana couldn't stop crying over the fact her friend he died right before her eyes.

But then..she remembered Gwen killed him.

_She _was responsible for the pain she caused Arthur.

For the pain she caused the Knights.

For the pain she caused Gaius.

For the pain she caused herself.

Morgana vowed revenge. "Gwen..I will find you. You won't get away with this so easily.."

No one slept that night, they stood there.

Merlin lifeless in Arthur's arms.

The Knights watching grief-stricken.

Gaius devestated and angry with himself for not looking after Merlin better.

Morgana crying in anger and sadness..

"Merlin..I won't let you down. I promise you.." Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear.

_'Your Promises..They Look Like Lies..' _

A voice echoed through Arthur's mind.


	13. It Will Never Be The Same

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: Everyone, I am so sorry for killing Merlin I honestly do. Anyway, in this chapter expect some Gwen and Morgana scenes which are full of tension. Tomorrow morning Arthur shall be crowned King of Camelot. Also, there will be quite a few scenes of Arthur and Morgana together and their mourning over the loss of Merlin. He was a dear friend to everyone and they truely cared for him. You will now see a much darker and evil side to Morgana, Merlin was in the plan with her to prevent Gwen from being Queen of Camelot and she will now carry out the deed. But when it seems that all hope is lost when Arthur proposed and she is crowned Queen, on that very same day at night something happens which will change Arthur and Morgana's friendship forever..Sorry, I don't honestly want to give too much away. **

**Chapter 13:**

**It Will Never Be The Same..**

Sir Leon then walked over to Arthur and spoke saying, "Arthur, we will take Merlin to Gaius' chambers, there might be a chance that we can save him!"

At first, Arthur hesitated as his grip on Merlin tightened as he held him in his arms; he was scared if he let Merlin go he would just break.

"O-of course..let me know if there is any improvement on him.." Arthur's whispered shakily as Leon took him out of Arthur's embrace and him and and Percival carried him off to Gaius' room who followed behind them.

Arthur just watched helplessly as the Knights carried Merlin away, he looked so little and vulnerable when being carried by them. Morgana then walked off slowly to a broken Arthur who looked like he had his heart ripped out.

"Athur, come on let's get back to your chambers." She spoke softly to him as she stroked his head, he then immediatly stood up and stormed off into the Castle.

"I don't need your pity." He spat coldly as he walked away from her.

Morgana was infuriated by his words but she could also understand why he was acting this way; he blamed himself for Merlin's condition and the fact he had been stabbed. But she knew this wasn't his fault, at least for now.. Right now, she placed all the blame on Gwen, it was her fault for destorying Athur like this in such a cruel way. But she wouldn't let Gwen her maid get away with this so easily like nothing ever happened.

Arthur sat in his chambers by the window, staring blankly at the starry night. The moonlight illuminating his face, almost as if he were glowing. He was worried if Merlin would not make it through, he had now lost all hope. This would never of happened if he had stayed awake, he was already recovering from being poisoned by the venom of a Beast!

He then heard the door creak open; Morgana.

"I'm sorry..for shouting at you like that." He spoke, still gazing outside his window.

"It's alright, Arthur. I understand.." Morgana replied softly to him as she took a few slow steps closer to him.

Arthur then sighed deeply, "I need him to get better.." His voice cracked towards the end.

Morgana give him a sad smile, she could feel his pain too. "I know.."

"It's all my fault. Sometimes, I never even realise how much of a prat I am. I just took Merlin for granted and broke his trust. What kind of friend am I? It all makes sense..all the times I just thought we got lucky." Arthur spoke gently.

Morgana just shot him a confused look, not responding.

"When I was searching for the Mortaeus Flower, the light..it was him. When Merlin said I was knocked out when he hit me with a block of wood..I weren't. Merlin isn't even strong enough to hold a sword nevermind knock someone out with wood. He made the wirlwind back in Ealdor, it wasn't Will at all he was just covering for Merlin." Arthur's then let out a sob.

"Arthur..there is still hope..Merlin is quite a strong person.." Morgana comforted smoothly.

Arthur then sniffled, "I'm glad your here.." He spoke tenderly.

"Don't worry..he'll be fine." Morgana was then cut off as anger started to boil up inside him.

"Who..would do such a _evil _thing..? Merlin has done no wrong!" Arthur shouted as he punched the glass window, slightly cracking it.

Morgana flinched, "Arthur, they won't get away with it. I can assure you that." She smirked evilly.

There was then a knock on the door, "Enter." Arthur commanded.

"Sire..Merlin is dead.." Sir Percival was actually crying, he tried his best not to especially in front of his master.

"Excuse me?" Arthur then shoved Morgana out the way and ran down the halls of Camelot in sheer panick and horror; Morgana followed closely behind him trying to keep up.

Arthur then finally reached Gaius chambers which felt like hours, he then ran into the room then froze in horror.

Merlin's chest wasn't moving, Arthur then rushed to Merlin to feel his pulse. Not a single beat..

"NO!" Athur yelled as he brang his fist on the table in a loud crash.

Morgana brought her hand up to her mouth and bit down hard, trying to control the sobs that wracked her body.

"MORGANA!" Gwen shouted as she ran to her, panting heavily and hugged her.

Morgana too hugged her but glared coldly into the hug as Gwen embraced her.

"What happened..?" Gwen spoke softly, setting her attention on Merlin.

**"Merlin is dead.." **

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**R&R! I honestly didn't like this one little bit, I think it's my worst yet..**


	14. One Step Closer

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: I am aboloustly excited for Series 4 of Merlin but I've heard rumours that it will air October the 8th in the UK. I also have a lot more Series 4 spoilers and so feel free to message me! :) Previously, Sir Leon had announced to Arthur that Merlin had died after his brutal encounter with Gwen. Now that Gwen had returned there shall be boiling tension between her and Morgana. With Merlin gone now and Arthur's coronation tomorrow, just how will Arthur cope with the pressure that is piled on him with his people? And just how far will Morgana go to stop Gwen? Extreme measures.. **

**Find out in..**

**Chapter 14: **

**One Step Closer **

"Merlin is dead." A voice whispered from behind Gwen, she turned around to see a pale and tear stricken Arthur standing emotionessly in front of her.

"What happened to him..?" Gwen swallowed nervously, trying her best to not look at the dead body laid on the table.

"He was killed by someone. We don't know who but we'll find out." Percival stepped in as he glanced at Merlin then back at Gwen.

Arthur then ran up to Gwen and embraced her tightly, "I thought I lost you.."

Gwen smiled into his neck, "I'm here now.." She whispered.

_'For now..' _Morgana thought hatefully as she looked at Gwen, she flinched when she saw Morgana's hard glare.

Morgana noticed this then replaced it with a reassuring smile which she earnt back in return.

"Gwen..how are you alright? You were poisoned by a Beast weren't you?" Morgana asked, frowing.

Everyone's stare was on Gwen, "When I was taken away..someone healed me. I didn't see their face, I didn't have time to as they dissappeared into the dark leaving me alone. I-I was so scared.." Gwen whispered shakily as her legs trembled beneath her.

Arthur then pulled her into his embrace again, "Sh..don't you worry. We'll protect you now, there is nothing to worry about. We're here.."

_'Protect her all you like but it shall do no good.' _Morgana then thought as she then broke the silence.

T_here's truth in your lies, _

_Doubt in your faith. _

_What you build you lay to waste, _

_All Ive got's what you didn't take. _

_So I, I won't be the one.._

_Be the one to leave this, _

_In pieces.._

_And you, you will be alone. Alone with all your secrets and regrets ._

_Don't lie. _

"Gwen? Would you like me to lead you to your room?" Morgana offered kindly, gesturing her hand to move by the door.

"You don't have to-" Gwen was cut off by a soft laugh.

"Nonsense. Come on." Morgana shot back as she smiled at her and walked out the door, Gwen did too.

"Merlin.." Arthur stroked his cheek but only gently, scared if he would just break into tiny million pieces right there and then.

"Sire, I really do think you should rest. Your coronation is tomorrow and you must be prepared and ready." Gaius said as he yawned softly.

He couldn't, how on earth could he go through with his coronation when his mind was just stuck on Merlin?

_It's easier to run,_

_Replacing this pain with something numb. _

_It's so much easier to go, _

_Then face us this pain here alone. _

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me. _

_A secret I've kept locked away, _

_No one can ever see._

_Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away. _

_Like moving pictures in my head, _

_For years and years they've played. _

_If I could change I would, I would take back the pain I would.._

_Retrace every wrong move that I made; I would.._

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would. If I could take all the shame to the grave I would._

"Gwen, you didn't seem too upset when you found out Merlin had been killed?" Morgana asked as they walked to Gwen's house.

"Of course I am. I'm just in shock is all.." Gwen covered nervously as she continued walking; hoping Morgana wouldn't ask her anymore questions.

Morgana then shoved her against the wall, using her magic as she was thrown across, "What excatly are you playing at Gwen? I can see right through your scheming lies.."

**Is this the end of Gwen? **

**To Be Continued..**

**R&R- Please leave a quick review if you liked it. I know that it weren't a very good chapter but at least it's kind of satisfiying. I shall update soon as I can! :)**


	15. Haunting Me

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: Previosuly, Gwen had returned and been told that Merlin was killed. Nobody knows who the murderer of Merlin is except Morgana as she witnessed the horrifying scene in the distance of the Courtyard. Morgana will make sure that Merlin's efforts to prevent Gwen from becoming Queen will not go to waste but for one split second Morgana feels as if all hope is lost and wracked with deep sorrow. On the very day Gwen becomes Queen it is a huge wake up call for Morgana to step up her efforts. If killing Gwen hurts Arthur she will not care as her close bond with Arthur rapidly begins to rumble.. In the next following chapters Freya shall play a big part in the climax of everything. **

**Morgana and Gwen have a heated confrontation when Morgana offers to walk her back to her home. Will Morgana attempt to kill her before it has begun? **

**Just what will Morgana want from Gwen? **

**Find out in..**

**Chapter 15:**

**Haunting Me...**

Gwen stared at Morgana, eyes widended. "Why did you do this Gwen? Did you want tocause everyone so much pain in their hearts?" Her voice raised with each question she fired.

"N-no..I don't know what your talking about, Morgana.." Gwen replied shakily. Fear reflected in Gwen's eyes, this was not the Morgana she knew.

"It's 'Lady Morgana' to you or 'My Lady'. " Morgana sneered, her eyes wild of anger.

"Tell me..excatly what happened when Merlin was killed." Morgana whispered in Gwen's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I-I don't know.." Gwen replied.

"Don't deny me, Gwen. If you value your life you will tell me nothing but the truth what happened." Morgana threatened, her voice icy and cold.

"I know who killed him.." Gwen whispered, tears threatening to fall but she forced them back.

"Him' has a name." Moragana yelled, the knife pressing into her skin on her neck.

"I know who killed M-Merlin.." Gwen stuttered nervously as she said his name.

"Who Gwen? I'd love to know.." Morgana smirked evilly.

"I KILLED HIM!" Gwen shrieked as she made a attempt to run.

"Tell me Gwen..do you know a place where I can heal people?" Morgana asked as she tightened her grip on Gwen's wrist, which began to turn purple the longer she held on.

"My father told me stories of a place called Avalon..it is by a large, enchanting and beautiful lake which can't be missed." Gwen spoke, shaking.

"Thank you, Gwen." Morgana then faked a smile then let go of her, Gwen then ran away fast as she could to her home.

But Morgana wouldn't let anyone be suspicious of her, she couldn't afford for Gwen to tell Arthur what had happened. What would he think then?

A few minutes had past and Morgana walked down to and out of Camelot gates to Gwen's home. As Morgana approached Gwen's house she slowly opened the door making sure she didn't wake Gwen up.

Gwen was already asleep, trying to shake the memories and thoughts of Morgana. Morgana then slowly crept towards her bed and began chanting softly, "Onr Manin..Slytha.."

Morgana had erased Gwen's memory of the confrontation, she would not let Arthur know of her magical abilities and her threatening words to Gwen.

Morgana smirked evilly, "Sweet dreams, Gwen.." She sighed then walked away and shut the door loudly.

This made Gwen jolt up in shock, "Who's there?" She shouted grabbing the most lethal thing she could find. But no one was there, not a trace or any sign of movement. So, Gwen finally settled down after a few minutes and peacefully drifted back to sleep, in a world of darkness showering over her.

**In Twilight..**

It was early and Morgana woke up very early to sneak into Gaius' chambers, as she walked in she saw Arthur asleep in the room and his arms snaked around Merlin's waist. Tears stained his face as he wept in sorrow over Merlin's death.

Morgana slowly and carefully moved Arthur's arms away from Merlin's waist, making Arthur groan and tilt his head back into the wooden chair.

Morgana then with all her power lifted Merlin from the table and carried him away and then set out on her horse to the beautiful lake of Avalon Gwen had spoken of.

Why was Morgana going to the Lake of Avalon and why was she taking Merlin with her?

As Morgana approached the lake her eyes shone with amazement. Words could not describe how beautiful the lake was.

Morgana then chanted softly as she laid Merlin into the Lake as he slowly dissappeared and began to fade into the water, looking as if he were drowning. She looked at him sadly as he drowned into the Lake of Avalon, the portal opening as he went through it.

It was now all clear, Morgana had set Merlin to the Lake of Avalon so he could be healed..

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R!- Yipee! Next chapter will be Arthur's coronation of being crowned 'King of Camelot'. Sadly, Merlin won't be there to see:( Now, expect a lot of Freya and Merlin scenes in Avalon in the next few chapters of 'Your Promises, They Look Like Lies'. **


	16. Whispers Waltz Around Our Dreams

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies**

**Author's Note: Previously, Morgana had sneaked into Gaius' chambers and had taken Merlin away to the Lake of Avalon in Twilight. This chapter will be focused on Arthur's coronation and the next chapters will be focused on the hard decisions he must make and Morgana is there to comfort him but only to make matters worse. As her hatred for Arthur rapidly begins to show, just what will happen after his true love Gwen is killed in the middle of the night on her Coronation? And if Arthur finds out who done this, Morgana will no longer be friend of Camelot and banished. Flashbacks haunt Arthur of Merlin and the time he had actually wanted his servant dead and sentenced him to death to be executed. Gwen's death will merely tip him off the edge but with the Knights with him will they be able to put him back on track or is there just one more person missing? Merlin. What will Freya talk to Merlin about? Glimpses of the future will be shown when Merlin is in Avalon with Freya. **

**Find Out What Will Happen In.. **

**Chapter 16: **

**Whispers Waltz Around Our Dreams**

_We've got forever, _

_Slippin through our hands. _

_We've got more time, _

_To never understand. _

_Falling footsteps, _

_Weighing heavy on me. _

As Merlin faded away, Morgana then turned away from the Lake and rided away back to Camelot before the morning to come. On her way back to Camelot, thoughts began to swim through her mind of Arthur.

It was him who sentenced Merlin to death in the first place.

If Arthur had accepted Merlin for who he is sooner then none of this would of happened.

If Arthur had accepted Merlin then Gwen would of been dead sooner.

Because of Arthur, Merlin had been killed.

It was all becoming clear to Morgana now, why should Arthur live? He is no better than Uther and his beloved Gwen. Forget how Merlin wanted things done, she was going to do this her own way and make sure she would fulfill what she came for.

Morgana will go at any lengths to make sure Gwen will never set foot on the Throne and wear the Queen's Crown. But this would take a lot of effort and strength but whoever stands in her way now she will just push them away or kill them.

All Morgana now wants to see is the very Downfall of Camelot and damn what Merlin wants. Even if she had known of Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur, that wouldn't change her thoughts and actions. In fact, it would possibly just make things a lot worse.

As Morgana had finally reached the Gates of Camelot she got off her horse and walked to her Chambers and made sure no one had seen her walking through Camelot's walls at this time of night and not in her Chambers, it would be very suspicious.

_Behind darkness,_

_Beneath candles,_

_Whispers waltz,_

_Around our dreams._

A few hours had passed, Percival then slowly opened his eyes and swayed as he walked over to see Merlin but was alarmed when he saw Merlin had gone.

"Merlin? MERLIN!" Percival yelled, panicking as he looked around the room then checked in his bedroom but there was no sign or trace of him anywhere.

This made all the other Knights wake up, including Gaius and Arthur. Arthur then realised that Merlin was no longer in his arms; he was gone.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked, looking around his surroundings.

"He's gone." Sir Leon spoke as he walked over to Arthur.

Arthur then stormed over to him and grabbed him by the shirt, "What do you mean he's gone?" Arthur yelled in anger.

"He's been taken. But Sire, does it really matter? He is dead and today is your Coronation. You have more important things to worry about, Sire." Leon continued, which only made Arthur's grip on him tighten.

"What are you trying to say, Leon?" Arthur sneered, his eyes burning flames of fire and rage.

"Nothing, Sire." With that, Arthur let Leon go and began to prepare for his Coronation.

**Arthur's Coronation**

"By the laws vested in me, I crown thee Arthur Pendragon. King of Camelot." And with that everyone smiled as King Arthur sat down on the Throne of Camelot. But he had a special surprise for Gwen when the Ceremoy came of his celebration as the new King of Camelot. He was also devestated that Merlin weren't there to share the joy with everyone.

_The shortest distance,_

_Between two point,_

_Is the line,_

_From me to you._

_Feet turning black, _

_Is this the path we must walk?_

_No turning back. _

_Wish i could just hear you talk._

Morgana was about to get the most horrifying shock when Arthur would surprise Gwen.

In Avalon, Merlin was in a world of brightness. He was blinded by the powerful light that surrounded him but could hear a woman's voice which sounded very distant, calling him. As Merlin's eyes slowly opened he jolted up in shock, "Where am I?" He yelled.

"This is Avalon.." A soft voice spoke from behind him, as Merlin slowly turned around he was met with the woman who he had loved and missed for two years.

**Freya. **

Can something like this be pulled,

From under our feet?

Leaving our skin,

And burning coals to meet.

"F-Freya..is that you..?" He asked, stuttering is disbelief.

Freya nodded, smiling warmly at him. "The Future King of Albion has now began the new era.

"And I weren't there.." Merlin murmured under his breath, looking down sadly.

"Merlin, I can show you.." Freya spoke softly as she wrapped her hand around his, guiding him to a Lake which were full of Crystals.

"Use what you see for good.." Freya spoke as she handed him a Crystal as he then looked into it deeply.

_Tell me now.._

He saw Arthur being crowned King, he smiled warmly at this but he hadn't finished his destiny yet but then the smile was wiped right off his face as he saw Arthur propose to Gwen, this was what would happen in the Future. Then he saw Gwen being crowned Queen of Camelot alongside Arthur on the Throne of Camelot. Merlin panting heavily, the thoughts of the future rushed to his mind which began hard to process. He clutched tightly onto his head in pure agony but couldn't keep his eyes of the Crystal as he then saw Morgana fighting Arthur and Arthur on the floor almost as if he were dead.

"NO!" Merlin yelled in pain as he fell to the floor.

"MERLIN!" Freya screamed, horrified. She wrapped her arms around Merlin, embracing him.

But the power of the Crystals were taking over him as he then saw Mordred, who seemed seemingly older but still a boy and he was fighting Arthur. They then stabbed each other the same time with their swords and fell to the ground as they lay there alone dying.

"NO!" Merlin screamed, power jolted through his body and tears streamed down his face.

"Shh..Merlin. Calm down.." Freya said as she rubbed circles on his back to comfort him and soothe him.

"He can't die..F-Freya. It's my destiny to protect him!" Merlin said in between sobs as he buried his head in the crook of Freya's neck.

"I know..I know.." She replied soothingly as she held him tighter, rocking him.

**The Ceremony**

Arthur watched as Gwen talked with Morgana, they laughed happily together but what he didn't know was that Morgana hated every second of it as she talked to Gwen. Arthur then slowly walked over to Gwen and bent down on one knee, Gwen was confused to start with because she hadn't known what he was going to do. Propose? Gwen then shook the thought out her mind, he would never dream of marrying her.

"Guinivere Tom, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" Arthur asked, slowly.

Those words hit Morgana like a ton of bricks, she slowly started to feel dissy from the shock of it all. Tears then trickled down Gwen's cheeks, "Yes! Of course!" He then put the beautiful ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

As Lancelot saw this he turned away, feeling sad as if he had lost his only chance of being with Gwen and Morgana noticed this.

She smirked evilly, now she would certaintly need to step up her efforts..

_The shortest distance,_

_Between two points,_

_Is the line,_

_From me to you._

~Between Two Points- The Glitch Mob

**To Be Continued.. **

**R&R! - Ah, Don't You Just Love Cliffies? I Certainly Do! If You Liked This Chapter Then Feel Free To Send A Quick Review If You Want. I think the song I used fitted the situation between Arthur and Merlin. The Next Should Be Up Later In The Day So Keep Checking! :) **


	17. Is This The Path We Must Choose?

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: I officially cannot wait to see Merlin as a knight in Series 4 (Yes, it has been confirmed). Merlin will only be a Knight briefly though and there will sadly be a stall in his relationship with Arthur as he struggles with his secret and believes Arthur will be the reincoronation of Uther and never lift the ban of magic and brign peace in all of Albion. As everyone is fitting in Camelot, Merlin doesn't see where he fits and goes into complete limbo. Arthur and the Knights also come to the conclusion that Merlin shouldn't go on Quests and Missions with them due to the fact he isn't strong enough to defend himself and are oblivious to the fact he has magic. This has also been confirmed. Also, the tagline "Keeping The Magic Secret" may not last ong either! The first two episodes are a two -parter and the most terrifying and dark episodes we have ever seen in the whole of Merlin so be prepared:) Bring on Series 4, I'm completely ready for it. I've been ready since Series 3 ended! :)**

**Previously, Merlin had finally been reunited with his precious Freya, the Lady of The Lake. He sees things in the Crystal which he would never imagine to see. Back in Camelot, Arthur had been crowned King of Camelot and had proposed to Gwen at his wedding. Gwen accepted it gladly but Morgana noticed Lancelot's discomfort to this news so this may be where Morgana will mess with the relationship between Arthur, Lancelot and Gwen.. **

**Find Out In.. **

**Chapter 17: **

**Is This The Path We Must Choose?**

_Feeling nothing, _

_Lonely, Empty. _

_You try to walk away but you fall. _

_You cannot understand what's this for. _

_In this world I see it more, _

_The pain you feel that I ignore.._

A week had passed and since then Gwen and Arthur had been planning their wedding; her wedding. Merlin was still in Avalon with Freya, he had passed out and been knocked unconcious for a few days but eventually woke up.

"Merlin, Arthur had asked Gwen his hand in marriage on his ceremony of being King of Albion." Freya spoke as gently carrased his cheeks smoothly.

Merlin's eyes widended at this in disbelief.

"Guinivere will be a great Queen as Arthur will be a strong King." Freya continued, smiling warmly at him.

"Freya..I have to be there. I have to protect Arthur and stop Gwen.." Merlin yelled frantically.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. But your story has come to an end, it is now time for Arthur's to begin. It speaks in ancient prophecies that Gwen will betray Arthur with Lancelot and that will be the Downfall of Camelot and there is nothing you can do about it!" Freya shouted, but softened as she saw glistening tears inside Merlin's watery, blue eyes.

_You see my face and then you see nothing. _

_Confused, you turn and live up. _

_I turn my face, your staring back and then, _

_And then, look at yourself and live again.._

Meanwhile, Arthur was busy making preperations in his chamber when he then looked at his door, expecting Merlin to come and make one of his pathetic excuses of why he was late. But he never came, no knock on the door nor a smile from the person he once called 'Friend'.

_Can't see me, you feel me._

_Want me. You'll find me. _

_I'll be your everything, _

_Will you call?_

_You'll need more and more,_

_When you fall.._

"Wait, are you saying you won't let me leave Avalon?" Merlin asked, as he stood open and slowly backed away from her.

She followed him with every step, "Merlin, Arthur must now make his own choices and face his own problems. He doesn't need you now, I thought you wanted _us _Merlin. Together.." Freya's voice soft and tender but hinted of sadness.

"Freya..I love you, your special. I've never met anyone like you but..I have to help Arthur, he's in danger!" Merlin protested.

Freya sighed, "Merlin, for now you must let Arthur make his own rules and choices. He is now King of Camelot."

"How can I? Knowing that his life could be in danger, if I were to fail my destiny I wouldn't be able to live with guilt knowing that I could of saved him and Camelot!" Merlin turned around, his back facing Freya as tears welled up in his eyes.

"It's more..than destiny though. Isn't it?" Freya too turned away from Merlin.

Merlin frowned at this, "What do you mean by 'More than destiny' ? "Merlin questioned, confused by Freya's statement.

"He's your friend Merlin, not just someone you have to serve and protect; you know that." Freya gracefully walked to him and turned him around.

"I really doubt that, he is not the friend I hoped he would be." Merlin stared down at the grass, refusing to make eye-contact with Freya.

"Why else would Arthur risk his life to find the Morteaus Flower to save a lowly servant when you were poisoned by Nimueh?" Merlin cringed at that name, it brought back dark memories of the evil things she done in the past.

_Nimueh _had almost killed his mother.

_Nimueh _had almost killed Gaius.

_Nimueh _had almost brung about the downfall of Camelot.

Freya noticed Merlin's discomfort, "Merlin..Arthur misses you and so does Gaius and your friends. But for now you must let Arthur cope on his own, after all he is the King of Camelot and you cannot guide him all the way through every decision he must make."

Merlin sighed deeply, "I know, Freya..I know.."

"Don't worry, I assure you for now everything will be fine." Freya comforted him as she pulled him into a warm embrace he spoke quietly to himself which was muffled against Freya.

_"Arthur.." _

Arthur then turned around, knowing he heard Merlin's voice but he was nowhere. Of course he wasn't, Merlin was dead. And he blamed himself for it. He remembered the time Merlin said the words, "I'm happy to be your servant, until the day I die." It sounded like a farewell goodbye speech, was Merlin going to sacrifice himself?

Many thoughts washed through Arthur's mind in all one minute.

_How many times have you looked at yourself and felt mistreated?_

_How does it feel to know that this life of yours is real..?_

_All of your life you've been led to believe your nothing, _

_So look at yourself, and live again.._

_If you don't change you'll be nothing. _

_So look at yourself and live again. _

_I turn my face your staring again.._

**So Look At Yourself, **

**& Live Again. **

**R&R! - These words in italics are based in Merlin's P.O.V but half also Arthur's P.O.V . I am quite dissappointed really with this chapter but if you like then feel free to submit a quick review, would be much appreciated:) **


	18. Shadows Of Evil & Darkness

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies**

**Author's Note: For me, I have to wait until October 8th 2011 for Series 4 Merlin due to the fact I live in U.K! Orignally it was meant to be in September but because of Doctor Who it has been shifted! :( I am so sorry for not updating for a while, I while be on holiday soon so I will continue doing the stroy but won't be able to put the chapters up until I have arrived back. By the time I have arrived back from my holiday I guarntee that I will have finished this FanFiction by then and will be making a big finale video for the ending of 'Your Promises, They Look Like Lies'. **

**Previously, Freya and Merlin were talking with another about his destiny and how far Merlin has sunk deep. You will begin to see a different side of Merlin as he feels he no longer fits in Camelot, his friends are now serving as Knights & Gaius is the Court Physician. Today will be the day Merlin shall return back into Camelot, what will Gwen's reaction be to this? We can say that it won't be very good. When Morgana discovers of Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur all hell will be unleashed as she plans then to kill Merlin; will she succeed or fail which may cost her life in the end? When Gwen's death comes, all of Camelot will mourn and so shall Arthur which may cause him to lose faith which Merlin hasn't excatly though about. He is after all quite naive, just like when Gwen's father was ill because of the destruction Nimueh was causing and he saved her father which resulted in her being sentenced to death from practising magic and enchantments due to her father (Tom's) amazing recovery. When Merlin finally sees Morgana's true colours and motives, things will be heading a nasty and dangerous path. Merlin is playing a very dangerous game here..**

**Find Out In..**

**Chapter 18:**

**Shadows Of Evil & Darkness**

Today was the day everything would change. Today would be the day that Lady Guinivere would be crowned 'Queen of Camelot' alongside King Arthur. Also, today would be the day Merlin would break free from Avalon & Freya to step foot back into Camelot's walls. Morgana has been noticing the fliratious looks Lancelot and Gwen have been sending each other behind Arthur's back. Morgana would need to put a plan into action but this isn't the type of Morgana to plan, she always does the first thing that comes to mind.

Gwen's life is in grave danger at the hands of Morgana, no one will now stand in Morgana's way if they want to live.

It was early dawn and Morgana was awake, she couldn't sleep or think. Right now, she had completely lost hope over everything; believing she had failed before it even started.

"Freya, I have to leave. I can't stay here, I don't belong here." Merlin sighed as he drew in a breathe as he stared into Freya's watery eyes.

"Merlin listen-" Freya was cut short after Merlin finsihed off her sentence.

"No, you listen. Im going back to Camelot whether you like it or not and no one can stop me." Merlin yelled in rage.

Freya leaned forward to kiss him but slowly he began to fade away through the Portal and vanished. Freya was now left all alone and would be waiting for his return..

"Goodbye, Merlin.." She whispered softly to herself as she turned around to wonder into the world of Avalon.

Back in Camelot, less than a few hours Gwen would no longer be a 'Lady' but a 'Queen'. This wasn't meant to happen, Gwen was meant to be dead already but she had ruined the plan by killing Merlin. If it weren't for her everything would have gone excatly the way Morgana would of hoped it would but nothing turned out right.

_'Morgana..' _A young voice echoed through her head.

A young boy's voice.

**Mordred. **

Morgana could recognise his voice anywhere, there had always been a strong bond between the two of them.

_'Mordred..?' _ Morgana replied to him through her thoughts.

_'Emrys is returning to Camelot, be ready for him..' _

_'Who? Emrys? Who is this person?'_

She waited longingly for an answer, _'You will know soon Morgana, I promise. Now is not the time..' _

She then didn't heard another word from Mordred as she walked around the corridors and hallways inside Camelot's walls. Morgana then stopped in her tracks as she then heard footsteps which were increasing louder and closer. As Morgana continued to slowly walk towards the sound of approaching footsteps, she was locked by a pair of piercing, blue eyes.

**Merlin. **

Merlin didn't know how to feel as he finally came face to face with Morgana once again, it had felt like forever to him. Morgana quickened her pace as she walked to him, realising she weren't reaching him quick enough she broke out into a run into his embrace.

"M-Merlin..I missed you. Thank you for coming back." Morgana whispered into the embrace.

"Gwen.." Merlin muttered at the top of her head.

Morgana stiffened at this and broke away slowly from the embrace, "We must kill her now." Merlin spoke, his voice low and husky.

"Don't you worry, _leave _Gwen to _me_." Morgana smirked as she walked off to tell Gwen and everyone the good news, she couldn't wait to see Gwen's reaction to the news of Merlin's return.

There was a hard knock on the door, "Enter." Arthur ordered, staring blanky out of the window.

"Morgana has requested your prescence in Gaius' chambers, she insists you come immediatly and that it is very important." Sir Leon spoke as he then stepped out the doorway to walk down to Gaius' chambers with Arthur following closely behind.

As Arthur and Leon walked into the room everyone was there, The Knights, Gaius and Gwen. They too were oblivious as to why Morgana has asked for them all.

"Morgana, what is the meaning of this?" Arthur asked, raising a brow at her but she only grinned at him.

"Morgana?" He pressed again; becoming more annoyed with her silence.

"I-I saw Merlin..he has returned! He's here!" Morgana shouted, tears of joy in her eyes but everyone just stared blankly.

This made Morgana confused, why weren't they happen about Merlin coming back to Camelot and the fact he weren't dead?

"My lady, you have obviously been seeing things. Let me prepare a potion for you to help stop the illusions." Gaius said as he then walked over to where he had all his potions stored.

"No. I'm fine. Merlin is _alive_!" Morgana shouted as she stormed forward and grabbed Arthur's wrist.

"You believe me. Right Arthur?" There was a eery silence and it was a while before Arthur replied.

"Morgana, Gaius is right it's just an illusion. I understand Merlin was a good friend to you, we all miss him but he's dead. I'm sorry." Arthur said as he then sighed deeply, as he turned around to leave.

"I never knew you had so much little faith in me." A faint voice said from the doorway, smiling.

"Merlin!" Arthur rushed forward and embraced him tightly. "When you died in my arms and everyone, I thought I lost you.._We _thought that we had lost you." Arthur continued, his words muffled slightly.

"It'll take a lot to get rid of me, Arthur." Merlin half joked, it was true. It would take a lot of effort to kill Merlin.

"Where have you been, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Merlin weren't quite sure how to answer this, he didn't even know how ended up past the Gates of Avalon anyway, nevermind where he was.

"Arthur, there's something I need to tell you." Merlin then looked around at everyone, "_Alone_." He finished off.

Everyone then walked out the room, Gaius was last leave as he then closed the door behind him.

Arthur then walked slowly to Merlin, Merlin then took a few steps back everytime Arthur moved forward.

Merlin was trapped; as he was corned against the wall.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat, don't you? _Mer_lin?" Arthur whispered as he pinned Merlin against the wall, whispering into his ear which sent a ghostly shiver down his spine.

**To Be Continued.. **

**R&R!- I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! I again apologize for not updating in a few days, I promise I will make it up to you just before I go on holiday. :) **


	19. The Darkest Hour Is Just Before The Dawn

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: Hm..Arthur and Uther will battle over the Crown & power after Uther refuses to give it up? Intersting. Arthur will also have a personal betrayl by magic, will this be related to his past and childbirth and what will happened to Igraine? Merlin will get a big chance to tell Arthur his secret and grasp it. Previously, Merlin and Morgana had once again been reunited with one another. At first when Morgana tells everyone that Merlin is alive they refuse to believe and think she has been seeing things but when Merlin is at the doorway and they see him they are washed over with joy and happiness that their dear friend has returned safely and alive. Now there is a talk between Arthur and Merlin, what is it Arthur wants to say to Merlin? And what does Merlin want to say to Arthur..? **

**Find Out In.. **

**Chapter 19: **

**The Darkest Hour Is Just Before The Dawn**

"I think you and I need to have a little chat, don't you? Merlin?" Arthur whispered as he pinned Merlin against the wall, whispering into his ear which sent a ghostly shiver down his spine.

"I don't quite understand Merlin. You see, you were stabbed by someone who used their dagger. You died in my arms and yet, your here right now? It doesn't make any sense. Care to explain it to me?" Arthur spoke, his voice low and dangerous.

"Er..well you see. I was in The Lake of Avalon-" Merlin was cut short by Arthur's angry tone of voice.

"This whole time..this whole time you've been alive in Avalon? You've had every mourn over your so called 'death'! Why did you leave, Merlin? How did you even get to Avalon?" Arthur pressed on, holding Merlin by the collar tightly.

"I-I don't know Sire." Merlin stuttered, he honestly didn't know how he had even arrived at Avalon.

"Don't believe you can lie to me, _Mer_lin. Haven't you lied enough already about you _secret _identity." Arthur snarled, speaking sarcastically.

"I'm not lieing! It's true that I don't know how I got there in the first place. So, if you don't believe me then fine! Leave me in peace." Merlin shouted as he attempted to shove Arthur off him but it didn't work; Arthur was more stronger than he was when it didn't come to magic.

Athur flinched as he saw the fear in Merlin's eyes. He sighed deeply and slightly loosened his grip on Merlin.

"What was it you wanted to tell me." Arthur asked him.

Silence.

"If you have something to say, don't let me stop you." Arthur spoke, never breaking the eye-contact between them.

"I know who tried to kill me." Arthur perked up at this, " It was Gw-"

Merlin was cut off when there was a knock on the door, Arthur immediatly stepped away from Merlin.

"Arthur, it is time for you to be prepared and ready for the wedding." Gwen's servant said as she was stunned at seeing Merlin, wasn't he the boy that had died a few weeks ago?

"Of course." And with that Arthur gave a cold stare at Merlin before leaving the room. The servant raised a brow at him suspiciously then followed Athur behind.

The doors then opened, revealing a beautiful woman dressed in a dark, purple and embroided dress. She smiled as she watched people gaze at her beauty as she walked down towards her love, Arthur. But then her eyes met a pair of watery ones; Lancelot. She looked down at the floor in shame as she then carried on walking, putting her chin up and smiling for everyone.

Gwen then kneeled down on the floor, her eyes taking interst on the floor. Geoffry then slowly walked from behind as he handed Arthur the Queen's crown.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Guinivere Queen of Camelot." Arthur said as he gently placed the Crown on her head, he held out his hand for her to take as he led her to the Throne. They stood hand in hand as they smiled at the crowd of their friends who some had tears of joy in their eyes. The Knights watched proudly as their master showed the true king inside himself.

This was just the beginning of a new age and time..

Arthur and Gwen sat down on the Throne of Camelot as they smiled upon everyone in front of them in the crowd. As Gwen looked over the crowd her eyes locked with a pair of dark, piercing blue eyes. Gwen's eyes widened in shock and disbelief; Merlin was alive.

What if Merlin were to tell Arthur? This was worrying, the way he was staring at her. His eyes were full of hate and betrayal, full of sadness and sorrow. Morgana too glared hatefully at Gwen which made Gwen flinch.

It was now midnight, Gwen was fast asleep in her chambers and dreaming peacefully. Morgana was wide awake and sitting on her desk with her red beautiful cape on, she twisted the embroided dagger she held in her hands; admiring it.

Now was the time, the time to kill Gwen. Morgana now only felt true hatred towards her Gwen, who she once called 'Friend'.

As Morgana opened her chamber door she peeked through the gap, looking left to right to make sure the hallway was clear and no one was around. If anyone was, she would have to kill them. It would be very suspicious if Morgana was walking around at this time of night like she had done many times.

As she finally approached Gwen's door, she slowly opened the door which made a loud creack. Gwen groaned as she then turned around in her sleep on the other side of her bed, facing away from the door.

Morgana slowly crept to her beside as she pulled out the dagger from inside her cape. She lifted the dagger up, ready to aim for her stomach.

"Sweet dreams, _Gwen._" Morgana snarled as she smirked evilly as she quickly lowered the dagger which pierced through her stomach.

A piercing scream echoed through Camelot Walls, which was bound to wake everyone up. Morgana panicked as she stepped away from the bed and rushed out of the room when suddenly she saw guards coming.

Morgana chanted softly as she then slowly disappeared, she was back in her chambers. She smirked evilly to herself. "Now who is next..everyone has to die.."

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R!- I feel really guilty for killing Gwen off, I apologize Arwen fans I honestly do! I'll proably get lots of hate reviews I guarntee;) If you liked it, review? **


	20. Some Choices Stay With You Forever

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**25th August (On holiday). **

**Author's Note: I am now on holiday everyone, obviously when I put the chapter up I will no longer be on holiday. It's absoloutly lovely here, on the Journey it was terrible! It was pouring down and nothing but grey, gloomy skies. I have a lovely view from where I am, beautiful view of the crystal clear sea. There have been rumours of Series 4 that Gwen will reveal Merlin's secret to Arthur after finding out about his magic. (It is confirmed that Gwen will discover Merlin's magic but hasn't been said of how she will take it as Gwaine will too find out as he is now the second Knight of The Round Table). Another rumour is that there shall be a kissing scene between Morgana and Merlin and there will also be a kissing scene between Merlin and Gwen. Very strange.. In the final two parter of the filming of Series 4 episode's 12-13 there is a explosive scene between Arthur and Gwen. Just what will this be excatly? **

**Previously, Gwen had been crowned Queen and her and Arthur couldn't be any happier than they were until the dark hour of Gwen's death. That night would completely change everything, conflictions would happen with Morgana as her anger slowly begins to burn from her loneileness as she discovers 'Emrys' is Merlin when Mordred reveals all to her and that Emrys is her doom. **

**Find Out In Chapter..**

**Chapter 20: **

**Some Choices Stay With You Forever**

A piercing scream echoed through Camelot Walls, which was bound to wake everyone up. Morgana panicked as she stepped away from the bed and rushed out of the room when suddenly she saw guards coming.

Morgana chanted softly as she then slowly disappeared, she was back in her chambers. She smirked evilly to herself. "Now who is next..everyone has to die.."

All the Knights, including Arthur rushed to where the scream was heard as the warning bells rung loudly throughout all of Camelot. One of the servants stood out of Gwen's chambers, panting heavily and scared.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked as he tried to calm the woman down, tears streamed down her face.

"I heard..screaming from the Queen's chambers." She spoke as she pointed to the door, her hand's trembling with fear.

_No..no it can't be. _

Arthur tried to open her door but it wouldn't. He was worried if Gwen was in danger; but why would anyone want to hurt sweet and loving Gwen of all people?

Without warning, Arthur kicked the door with full force which broke the door off it's hinges.

Trails of blood were splattered on the wall, and dripping door. Arthur stared at the blood in horror and caution as he slowly made his way over to Gwen's bedside.

"Gwen?" The blood trail led futher over to her bed as he came closer. "GUINIVERE!" Arthur yelled in pain as blood was slowly sinking through her nightgown.

He gathered her quickly in his arms as he shook her, trying to wake her up but it was useless.

Gwen was gone.

Lancelot stared as Gwen's breathing slowed down and her heartbeat faded.

"There must be something I can do.." Arthur muttered in the crook of her neck as he buried his face inside her.

"Sire, I am afraid it's too late.." Sir Leon put a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur shrugged away from the touch, "It's all my fault.."

Merlin was walking through the corridor as he went to find out why the Warning Bells were ringing at this time of night. As Merlin saw everyone crowded around Gwen's chambers outside and inside, he walked over to where the people were to see what was happening. He then heard someone yelling in agony; Arthur.

Merlin quickly pushed through the crowd as he panicked if Arthur had been hurt or worse.

"It's all my fault.." He heard, straight away he knew it was Arthur's voice.

Merlin walking in the room slow motion as he saw Gwen cradled in in Arthur's arms; blood seeping through his shirt as Gwen's blood dripped onto him.

"What happened?" Merlin aksed, but no one would reply. Everyone was too lost in the death of their Queen; Gwen.

Morgana then came running into the scene, pretending as if she were oblivious as to what had happened.

"What's wrong? I heard the Warning Bells and someone screaming. Is anyone hurt?" Morgana asked, pushing past a crowd of people.

Faking, Morgana gasped in shock as she saw Gwen dead in Arthur's arms, blood dripping from inside her nightgown.

"She's gone..she's dead." Arthur whispered, his voice full of pain and sorrow.

"Gwen? Is she still alive?" Morgana asked as she sat beside Arthur, placing a hand softly on his right shoulder.

"Gwen is..dead." It pained Athur to say those words, never had he imagined saying that his beloved Gwen had died.

"Sire, I found something." Sir Leon spoke as he headed towards the bed, holding something in his hand.

"What is it?"Athur asked, rougly wiping away his tears of loneliness.

Leon then handed him a embroided dagger. Morgana's eyes widended in horror; she had forgotten to take her dagger with her as she was in a rush to escape from the scene because of the Warning Bells.

Merlin stared at her, his blue eyes boring into hers.

Morgana flinched at the eye-contact and tore her eyes away from his face as she turned her attention back to Arthur.

"My gift..the gift I had given Morgana." Arthur paused, all eyes were now set on Morgana.

Morgana looked around the room, "Morgana, I shall have a word with you at dawn." Arthur sneered.

"Arthur I-" Morgana was cut off.

"No, Morgana. I don't want to here it until the next day. Not right now, and not here."

Nobody slept that night, nobody could.

Nobody cared if they shed their tears that night.

Nobody would forget their dearly beloved Queen.

Nobody would forget the death of their Queen they witnessed right before their eyes.

**To Be Continued..**

**R&R- I do apologize for the short chapter everyone, I am still on holiday & don't have much time to go on the laptop as I am either swimming, sun batheing on the Beach, travelling on the steam train for a daytrip at Dartmouth and at the Club at night until 10:30pm. **


	21. Best of Cruel Intentions

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: Oh my god..I am so so, sorry everyone for not updating in like..ages! Well, I'm back now. I've just been so preoccupied with the NEW Merlin S4 Trailers. It is only 11 days left now until Merlin airs again in the U.K (Where I live). It will start airing in the 1st October ; this has officially been confirmed. The first episode shall be called "Darkest Hour" and it shall be a double episode and on for 2 hours. After having to re cap and go through the previous three chapters to get back in the mood of writing since I have dropped a bit so please excuse me if this chapter isn't as good as the previous ones. **

**WARNING: The next chapters now may contain strong & mild violence so read with caution! Thank you. **

**Chapter 21 : **

**"Best of Cruel Intentions.." **

The night had gone by too quick for Morgana, she was planning to flee Camelot but that would just make it even more suspicious. She couldn't let Arthur know of her true intentions, she could kill him if she wanted. After all, she had the power to do it within a second.

The sun had only just begun to shine through the clouds as the sun's reflection glistened through the trees of Camelot.

_Best of cruel intentions, _

_finding what they fail to mention. _

_No truth, all pretention. _

_Raise your hand to get attention. _

_You'd give it, _

_We'd take it. _

Merlin was awake the entire night and had bags under his eyes. All the stress had finally reached him and he was about to hit breaking point. Merlin couldn't take this anymore, never had he known the grief that would be caused by Gwen's death, never had he meant to hurt Arthur either.

Merlin made many mistakes in the past but what Morgana had done, in her view it was no mistake. It was something she wanted and desired; Gwen's blood shed.

There was a knock on Morgana's door.

"My lady, Arthur has requested your prescence immediatly." Morgana braced herself of what was to come and what Arthur what would excatly say to her.

"Thank you." Morgana then slowly walked out of her chambers and headed down the corridor. Walking slowly as she possibly could, Morgana's legs were trembling with every movement she made.

After what seemed like hours Morgana opened the door to see a angry Arthur with fresh tears stained on his face.

She was who caused him that pain.

"Arthur I-"Morgana was cut off immediatly.

"Explain to me, Morgana. Why the gift I gave you was found in Guinivere's room when she was killed." Arthur's voice was dangerously calm; which only made Morgana tense even more.

"I-I left it when I went to check on Gwen earlier and congratulate her." Morgana said, she knew Arthur would never believe it but surely he'd let her off the hook?

"Her servant told me she never even saw you walk in Gwen's chambers at all in daytime." Arthur's voice raised slowly, becoming impatient.

_You'd build it, we'd break it. _

_You sign and, _

_we erase it. _

_You'd feel it, _

_We'd fake it. _

Suddenly in a flash of a moment, Morgana had a change of heart. She realized that the more she lied, the more angrier Arthur would become. If Arthur really wanted to know that truth he was surely going to get it; she doubt that he'd like it and would surely hate her for it but be confused as to why she done it.

"_She _got what she deserved. I lied. Gwen died by me but I had every right to. Do you even _know _what _she _done to Merlin?" Morgana spat, her voice full of venom and her eyes filled with hatred.

Arthur flinched at Morgana, the Morgana standing in front of him now was completly different as to the Morgana he had saw a few months ago.

"You? But..why? What had she ever done to you?" Arthur shouted.

"She tried to kill my _friend_! How could I forgive her for that? Face it, Arthur. Gwen never loved you, her heart belonged to Lancelot. Okay, maybe she did love you but she loved Lancelot a hundred times more than she'd ever love you." Every word Morgana spoke was a painful stab to Arthur's heart.

"How dare you speak like that. Guinivere has a good heart. She would never harm a soul!" Arthur shouted, defending his beloved Queen.

"_She _was the one who killed Merlin! Don't you see? Merlin and Gwen were missing at the same time, it all makes sense Arthur." Morgana tried to reason with him.

"I will have no more of this. Why should I listen to a word you say? Morgana, you are banished from Camelot." Arthur announced, his voice booming through the halls of the castle.

_It's my red star. _

_Steal it.._

_It's my red star, _

_can't let go._

_It's my red star._

_Conceal it. _

_It's my red star._

_Oh no.._


	22. You'd Build It, We'd Break It

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies**

**Author's Note: Just to let everyone know. Merlin S4 will air 1st October 7:50pm-8:35pm. It is only 10 days left now and all these preview clips and trailers that are being released just make me even more excited for what is to come. I can tell already that Agravaine will not be a boring villian but very intersting. Morgana is so much better this season than the previous year, she is so much more badass and stands up for what she believes it but she's always been a fighter ; no doubt in that. :) **

**Anyways, Previously Morgana had angrily confessed to Arthur that she was responsible for Gwen's death and in pure anger and Arthur banished her from Camelot. But this won't excatly be the last we shall see of Morgana, she will come back for revenge on Arthur. The only true person she has now is Merlin and the bond between her and the Druid Boy; Mordred. Everyone else to her is now the enemy but will her point of view on Merlin eventually change..?**

**Find out in..**

**Chapter 22:**

**You'd Build It, We'd Break It**

_Wasted education, _

_celebrating immitation. _

_Misplaced admiration. _

_Speaking for a generation.._

_You'd Give It.._

_We'd take it.._

"I will have no more of this. Why should I listen to a word you say? Morgana, you are banished from Camelot." Arthur announced, his voice booming through the halls of the castle.

Morgana's expression hardened as she done something that Arthur clearly didn't expect as she began whispering ancient words as a strong force sent Arthur flying across the room and straight into the pillars. There was a painful pounding in Arthur's head like a painful and forceful pressure was being pressed down on it.

"Your a.."Arthur couldn't finish as the darkness slowly began to consume him.

"Sorcerer? Yes, Arthur. I'm like, Merlin. We're the same, he understands me unlike you Arthur. Goodbye, Brother." Morgana smirked as she took one last look at her brother and walked slowly out of the hall for the last time.

"B-brother? Morgana? Morgana, wait!" Arthur shouted helplessly as his bones were numb and the darkness washed over his body and inside.

Arthur words were useless as Morgana ignored his cry to come back as she carried on walking, smirking evilly. Already, she had a trick up her sleeve. What would Morgana do now?

Who would her next target be excatly? Merlin? Or Arthur?

_You'd give it,_

_We'd take it. _

_You'd built it, _

_We'd break it.._

_You silently erase it.._

_You'd feel it, _

_We'd fake it.._

_It's my red star, steal it. _

_It's my red star, can't let go. _

_It's my red star, conceal it.._

_It's my red star.._

_Oh no.._

As Morgana walked through the corridors she approached Merlin.

"Morgana, what did Arthur say to you?" Merlin asked, worried by the face that Morgana pulled. Anger burned in her eyes which reflected into Merlin's.

"He belives I've changed. He thinks that I'm evil despite the fact I'm his _sister_." Morgana spat coldly as she shoved past Merlin; she was in no mood for this. She was going to leave Camelot quietly and make no fuss about it.

As she turned to leave she spoke once more, "He'll do it you know. Turn his back on you. Merlin, Arthur will one day come to realize that he doesn't feel the need of magic after seeing me and what I've done. He will betray you like he betrayed me. Come with me, Merlin. Together. The both of us." Morgana pleaded, slight anger in her tone and desperation.

Silence.

As soon as Morgana disappeared, Merlin fell to the ground in pain. He could sense Arthur was indanger and the pain that he felt which was Arthur's own.

Had Morgana hurt Arthur in anger after he turned his back on her?

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted as he jolted up off the floor and began running through the corridors to the hall, pushing past the guards and knocking one over in such a hurry he almost fell over himself ; because Merlin was clumsy like that when it came to serious situations.

As Merlin finally reached the hall which felt like hours of agony he pushed the door open with all the strength he had inside him; he was so weak that he fell to the ground and crawled towards Arthur's numb body.

"Arthur. Arthur, can you hear me?" Merlin asked as he lightly tapped Arthur's pale cheek.

No reply.

"Arthur, wake up _now_!" Merlin shouted, in a commanding voice.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your master?" A voice said, in a teasing tone.

"Arthur. What happened?" Merlin asked; a awkward silence then filled the room. Merlin threatned to break it but chose to wait for Arthur to speak and see what he had to say and see if Arthur would tell him more.

"Morgana..she.." Arthur couldn't finish his sentence, he was still dizzy from the blow to his head.

"Come on, we need to get you to Gaius." Merlin said as he slowly began to lift Arthur off the floor and pulled Arthur's arm over his shoulder as he leaned on him.

"Where's Morgana?" Arthur asked, still half dazed.

"She's left, Arthur. Gone." Merlin replied, sadly as he saw Arthur's facial expression drop.

Arthur's heart completely fell at those words.

When he had asked if Morgana killed Gwen, he got much more than he bargained for..

He grew up with Morgana, they were practically _like _brother and sister.

No, scrap that.

They _were _brother and sister.

Flesh and blood.

But to Morgana, that didn't change anything on her point of view of Arthur. Neither did she care for his safety or if she hurt him in any way. Should she? _No. _

"Mm..pft.." Arthur murmered as he heard a old man talking.

"Sire? Sire." The man called.

Arthur could only about manage to crack his eyelids open slightly to see the light and the old man; Gaius.

Arthur then jolted up, his head pounded violently. Arthur growled from the pain.

"Arthur, you must rest." Gaius said as he held him by the shoulders and slowly pushed Arthur back into the pillows.

"Where is Merlin?"Arthur asked, looking at his surroundings but there was no sign of his servant.

Or _friend_.

"He carried you here. He then left right away in a hurry. Poor boy, he looked pale as ever. He mentioned something seeing Morgana." This made Arthur jolt up again, he's going to fall into a trap! She'll kill him.

Gaius then left the room, telling him to rest.

Or would she? Morgana and Merlin had grown quite close recently, maybe they were more than friends? Merlin did ignore Arthur when he told him Morgana had attacked him. He was acting very suspicious.

He then put two- and - two together, getting five.

Merlin was part of the plot to kill Gwen, it all made sense. That was why Morgana and Merlin kept disappeared with one another sometimes. He must of known about her, they'd never kept secrets from one another.

Merlin was _betrayed _him.

He was _no better _than Morgana.

Right?

When Arthur tried to stand, he fell back onto the bed in pain, his feet felt numb.

**Just beyond Camelot Gates..**

Morgana slowly walked out of the Gates of Camelot, taking one last glimpse of the beautiful city. She then heard a voice calling her name from behind, "Merlin?" She asked.

"Merlin, I don't understand. Why does a servant continue to risk everything for a King?" Morgana asked, frowing at Merlin and looking him up and down.

"It's my duty. He's the King of Camelot." Merlin replied, but Morgana knew something wasn't right in his voice.

"It's more than that. Goodbye, Merlin. Our paths will cross again, Merlin. _I can assure you that_." Morgana smirked but it was wiped off her face when she saw and Old man appear in front of her; he had Merlin's eyes and looked excatly like him but years older.

"Morgana, don't hurt Arthur please. Anything but that.." Merlin pleaded.

Morgana ignored him as her glare hardened as she continued walking away from Merlin.

_How pathetic..there's something more to him. Not just that fact he's a sorcerer. There's something more about Merlin, but what could it be? Who knows.._

Merlin realized it was useless, Morgana was planning on something. And he was definetly going to be ready for her no matter what it was she had in mind. Either attacking Camelot, Arthur or his loved ones.

As Merlin walked back into Arthur's chambers he found Arthur looking out the stain-glass window blankly.

"I saw you. With _her_." Arthur spat coldly.

Merlin flinched, why was Arthur so angry with him?

"Arthur-" Merlin was cut off.

"It's 'Sire' to you or 'My lord'. " Arthur glared, if looks could kill Merlin would be dead within mere seconds.

Now Merlin knew what was wrong, "Arthur, there is nothing going on between me and Morgana. We're just friends."

Arthur laughed bitterly, "Oh, don't make me laugh Merlin. Your still friends with her even though she killed your _friend_? Gwen? Or have you forgotten her already? And the fact she tried to _kill _me?"

"I've had enough lies from you. I want the whole truth, Merlin. _Now._"Arthur commanded.

"Sire-"

"That is an order!" Arthur shouted, losing his patience with Merlin and close to hit boiling point now.

"I had a vision..of Gwen leaving you and going w-with a Knight..So I decided to prevent that by killing Gwe-" Arthur knew excatly how Merlin was going to finish his sentence off as he unsheathed his sword and pressed it against the tip of Merlin's chin and his neck.

"I could arrest you for commiting treason, _Merlin_." Arthur's words were empty and hollow.

He showed no emotion in his face.

**Merlin was horrified at Arthur's **

**words..**

**Was he going to sentence him to death? **

**Author's Note: Aww, don't you just love cliffhangers? :/ I shall update soon as I can later! **


	23. I will never forget

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies**

**Author's Note: 8 days left now until Merlin S4 returns onto our screens on 1st October at 7:50pm-8:35pm. Previously, Morgana had attacked Arthur after he banished her from Camelot after discovering that she was responsible for Gwen's death. After assuming that Merlin was siding with Morgana, Arthur threatens to send Merlin to his death.**

**Was Morgana right? Would Arthur turn against Merlin after seeing what she'd done to Gwen?**

**Merlin could only hope that her words were wrong..**

**Find out in..**

**Chapter 23: **

**I Will Never Forget..**

_I want my innocence back, _

_And if you can't give it to me.._

_I will cut you down,_

_And I will run you through._

_With the dagger you sharpened ,_

_On my body and soul._

_Before you slit me in two ,_

_And then devoured me whole.._

"I could arrest you for commiting treason, Merlin." Arthur's words were empty and hollow.

He showed no emotion in his face.

"Arthur, you have to believe me." Merlin cried, his eyes pleading.

But the more Merlin spoke, the angrier Arthur became.

Merlin shouldn't even be breathing right now, wait-

His father..

Was Merlin lieing so he could-

No.

Surely Merlin wouldn't go that far, would he? He wouldn't stand by and let Arthur kill his father for no reason.

"You lied to me about my _mother_."Arthur snarled, shoving Merlin roughly against the wall.

"Arthur. Why would I lie to you about that?" Merlin asked, tears welling up in his eyes as he furiously blinked them away.

_I want my innocence back,_

_I want my innocence back_.

_I want my innocence back.._

_And if you can't pacify me, _

_I will break your bones._

_You think I'm bluffing, just try me.._

"You've lied to me so many times. For so many years. How am I supposed to know what to believe and what not to anymore? I was brought up by my father, believing magic was evil and those that possessed it were dangerous. Why should I change that now for you? The only time I've ever _seen _people use magic is either to kill me, my father or destory Camelot." Arthur spoke, his hands were now tightly wrapped around Merlin's neck.

Merlin was slowly losing his breath painfully and it was **killing him. **

Arthur was **killing him**.

"Arthur please. I was protecting you." Merlin cried.

"You certainly done a good job of it when you almost killed me and Camelot was almost destroyed."Arthur growled, his grip on Merlin tightening.

_I will never forget the words, _

_Till my dying day._

_You'll suffer for this, I swear.._

Morgana was sleeping, she found a hut to stay in while away from Camelot. There was nowhere else she could possibly stay now. Morgana suddenly felt her head going dizzy as her vision became blurry as she felt herself falling futher and futher and collapsed from exaustion and pain.

"I didn't know what I was thinking. I-I wanted to show you that I was more than a idiot that you see everyday. I wanted you to know that I'm not a nobody like you think I am! Like everything things I am." Merlin shouted, tears stinging his eyes which were now visible to the human eye.

"I thought you were my friend." Merlin whispered shamefully, refusing to look at Arthur as his eye's focused on the floor.

"No, Merlin. Your my servant." Arthur spat. Arthur froze, he never meant to say that. He didn't think properly before saying _that_.

"_Sire_, go find yourself another servant. I quit." Merlin then shoved Arthur away from him with all the force he had, he refused to let Arthur see him come undone.

Never would he let Arthur see him in such a vulnerable state.

Merlin then slowly walked out the door and left without another word..

_'Wait, come back. I didn't mean that. Your my friend too. I understand.'_ Arthur wanted to say, but they just wouldn't come out. It was almost as if he had forgotten how to speak.

**To Be Continued..**

**R&R! - Sorry for the rushed Chapter everyone! I promise you that the next one will be better! **


	24. Save Me From Myself

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: Oh my god..I have just seen a another new scene which has been released on BBC 2. It can be viewed on my YouTube account: MewxCrimson on my channel. :) Keep an eye out as there may be more scenes that shall be released throughout the wait for Series 4 which airs in 6 days, 1st October, 7:50-8:35. Previously, Arthur and Merlin had a angry confrontation which led to devestating consequences as Arthur says something that he will regret for the rest of his life. **

**Which history repeat itself if Merlin's dark side returns for the final showdown between Merlin and Arthur? Morgana's visions cotinue to become more clear of 'Emrys' as she finally discovers who Emrys is which will mean danger for Merlin. **

**Next chapter may possibly be the final..**

**Find out in..**

**Chapter 24: **

**Save Me From Myself **

_Save me now, _

_before my world falls. _

_Save me now, _

_from myself.._

_Before the dawn. _

_Save me now, _

_I'm at the reapers door.._

_Can't you see?_

_you hold the key to set my mind free.._

"No, Merlin. Your my servant." Arthur spat. Arthur froze, he never meant to say that. He didn't think properly before saying that.

"Sire, go find yourself another servant. I quit." Merlin then shoved Arthur away from him with all the force he had, he refused to let Arthur see him come undone.

Never would he let Arthur see him in such a vulnerable state.

Merlin then slowly walked out the door and left without another word..

'Wait, come back. I didn't mean that. Your my friend too. I understand.' Arthur wanted to say, but they just wouldn't come out. It was almost as if he had forgotten how to speak.

**At Midnight..**

"You are no better than your _father_ Arthur Pendragon. There is blood on your hands! Blood that will never wash off!" Morgana screamed.

"You speak treason Morgana." Arthur replied, trying to stay calm as possible.

"Damn the consequences right now. After all, you banished me so who are you to tell me to _obey _your worthless commands. It seems you have forgotten that I am by far more powerful than you."Morgana smirked as she chanted in a old language Arthur could not recognise but then that didn't matter as he stood frozen when a lightning bolt was lunged straight towards him.

The doors then suddenly opened and a shield protected Arthur just in time to rebound Morgana's attack which was thrown back at her, weakening her energy drastically.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from behind her.

Morgana was on the floor, panting heavily as she turned her head around to see the man who haunted her dreams.

"I am Emrys, but also known as 'Merlin'. Remember me, Morgana?"The old man suddenly changed to the young boy Morgana knew and recognised.

"N-no. You..?" Morgana was mortified as she crawled away from him.

Merlin suddenly picked up his sword.

"Save me.."Merlin had his arm wrapped around her waist, tears streaming down his face.

"I have to." His voice cracked as he pierced the sword into her.

The golden glint from her eyes slowly began to dim as her eyes closed slowly.

Morgana woke up, screaming.

All this time,

her _friend_..

Merlin is her doom, he will kill her in the future and she just couldn't come to terms with the fact. The bracelet hadn't seemed to work at all; it was all clear to her now that she weren't imagining things.

**It was a prophecy. **

**Morgana had seen her own death..**

Weeks had past and Morgana had tried her very hardest to prevent kill Merlin. She knew now that it was Merlin all along who always stood in her way when she tried to attack Camelot or kill Arthur.

Her friend had betrayed her.

_Merlin _had betrayed her.

But one night completly changed everything as Morgana sneaked into Camelot at dawn and enchanted Merlin..

The 'Enchanted' Merlin had completly destroyed the whole of Camelot, but this time for once and for all. There was no rebuilding 'Camelot' to the same it were before as after this very midnight, nothing would ever be the same for anyone again.

"Merlin, what are you playing at?" Arthur screamed.

Merlin then froze in the position he was in, his eyes flashing from gold to normal colour repeatedly.

Merlin fell to the ground powerless, as he clutched his head as if he were to break into a million pieces and he had no energy left in him.

_'Kill..Arthur..Arthur..Pendragon. Kill thy Arthur Pendragon! Merlin, do you wish..wish..to be a traitor to your kind?' _The voices hissed in his mind, consuming him inside as his eyes turned molten black again.

That was when it hit Arthur.

Merlin was being enchanted and controlled.

It all made sense; this was all Morgana's doing.

Merlin then suddenly rose up into the air, screaming which pierced Arthur's ears completly. But then he suddenly dropped down, injuring every part of his body.

Before Arthur was about to spring into action and run to Merlin; he heard a evil and sly chuckle behind him.

**Morgana. **

"Morgana, they are friends! You've killed Gwen-" Arthur was cut off by Morgana's cold tone.

"Don't you _dare _ever mention her name to me. It is like venom to me, a poison."Morgana snarled as she drew her sword.

As did Arthur.

"Bring back old times when I used to beat you?"Morgana smirked evilly as she circled around him.

"That. Never. Happened."Arthur growled as he charged towards Morgana.

Merlin could faintly hear the sound of swords clanging against one another as darkness surrounded him and he couldn't even open his eyes a little to squint and make out what was right before him.

But when he heard the painful scream of Arthur, it had awoken him immediatly.

Morgana stood over Arthur's lifeless body and spat on him.

"Yes, magic made me who I am..but so did you and your _father_, Arthur Pendragon." She said his name with so much hate and venom.

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R- Well, guys! Tell me what you think of this chapter and yes, the next chapter may possibly be the final as it draws to the epic climax of the story..**


	25. Nothing Left Inside My Soul

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies**

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! BUT I AM NOW BACK AFTER A FEW WEEKS! I have been so preoccupied with Merlin and been crying at Uther's death but I had twars of joy when Arthur was crowned king! Cannot wait for the Dragon episode now this week! **

**Anyways, on with the story. Previously, Arthur had turned against Morgana after hearing of her wicked ways and she killed the one he loved. Merlin is still suffering from the enchantment which Morgana had cast on him but wakes up to find Arthur's near enough lifeless body in the floor and Morgana threatening him with cold and harsh words. **

**But as Morgana slowly begins to have a change of heart in her ways of what she is doing she struggles to come to terms witht he fact and face reality that Merlin is no longer her friend and that he will kill her and can't bear the pain she has caused her brother Arthur and destroyed their strong bond together.. It all becomes too much for Morgana and she falls into a deep and dark part of the world with no return as she is haunted by the eyes and images of Gwen; who she had murdered on the dark hour of the night.**

**Find Out In..**

**Chapter 25:**

**Nothing Left Inside My Soul...**

_Sometimes I doubt the path I choose._

_Sometimes my dreams feel all on hold. _

_There's no doubt that this will make strong,_

_because it's the hardest thing I've ever done. .._

Morgana stood over Arthur's lifeless body and spat on him.

"Yes, magic made me who I am..but so did you and your father, Arthur Pendragon." She said his name with so much hate and venom.

And with that Morgana turned away from him and walked away into the castle walls where Merlin would soon have to find her. But first, he needed tp check if Arthur was alright. He couldn't just leave him ; what if he was dying? Had Morgana seriously wounded him?

Merlin cautiously walked pver to Arthur's body as he lay on the floor. He looked so..dead.

He didn't want tp admit and face to his fears.

"A-arthur?" He called out softly.

No answer.

"Arthur, wake up." Almost like a order.

Still no response and not even a flinch.

"Arthur you clotpole. There are many princes who are prats, arrogant, pompous and condscending but I'm going to give you one more chance."

Merlin observed Arthur's body movements closely as he gritted his teeth. As Merlin watched Arthur he noticed Arthur breath in and out.

He was alive!

_Despite this cruel world, _

_and my best efforts. _

_You surprise me with just how perfect you are.._

Merlin was then beaming of joy and relief as he resisted the urge to just grip Arthur in his arms. He shook his head madly from the idea.

"Keep doing that and you'll twist your neck off." A arrogant voice said.

But Merlin remembered Arthur's words as he stood up and ran away from him to find Morgana in the castle.

"Merlin wait!" But Merlin ignored his cries and pleas to wait as he left Arthur all alone in the dark courtyard with dead bodies**.**

**Meanwhile..**

Morgana stood alone in the courtroom hearing the almighty screams echoeing in her mind from the Courtyard.

"No.." She screamed as she collapsed to the ground ; feeling helpless.

"Morgana.." A voice called out to her.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She scratched her nails into the floor in anger as her body trembled violently.

"Look at me." The woman commanded as she forced Morgana to turn around.

Morgana suddenly stopped within seconds as the sound of the voice whoch was now more clear than before.

As Morgana slowly turned her body towards the direction which the voice came from she was met with dark, piercing and brown eyes.

**Gwen.**

Morgana gasped sharply, "N-no..you cant. Your dead."

The glowing Gwen sighed deeply, "I am. I can only remain in this world for a few days until my time comes to go again."

"If only that was sooner." Morgana hisses bitterly.

"Listen, Morgana. I don't like this anymore than you do-" Gwen was cut in mid-sentence.

"Oh, what would you know Gwen? Do you know how it feels to have everyone you love _torn _away from you?" Morgana glared coldly at her; her voice cold.

"The fact that your standing here, asking me to feel sorry for you.There is no point." Gwen spoke.

"Your bought all this upon yourself, Morgana. No one else. You made everyone rise up against you all on your own.

_Even with all my flaws, _

_and my bad examples. _

_You surprise me with just how perfect you are.._

"Why are you telling me this?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana. Do you even know what your leading yourself into? I know what Merlin is capable of. Belive me, I do. I know how it feels to lose someone, Uther had killed my father. I was torn away from my brother when I was killed myself and the one I loved; Arthur. I know you fear Emrys but your making that day draw closer, your leading him to you." Gwen shouted, trying to reach through to Morgana desperatly; her eyes said it all.

"I know what I'm doing, Gwen. Who are you to judge me and my way of thinking?" Morgana screamed.

As soon as the doors opened to go into the Courtroom, Gwen disappeared.

"What do you want, Merlin? Come to finish me off?" Morgana hissed through gritted teeth.

Merlin laughed bitterly, "When you put it like that you make sound _evil_ which I am not." His face deadly serious as he walked slowly towards her.

"Morgana, it doesn't have to be this way. Things can go back to normal. Together we can find another way." Merlin begged, his eyes pleading along.

"There is no other way than this. I've gone too far now to throw all my efforts away for you and your _prince_. Your words are meaningless to me and your not going to manipulate me, _Mer_lin." Morgana hisses evilly.

"You leave me with no choice, Morgana.."

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**R&R**


	26. Apologies All Left Unsaid

**Your Promises, They Look Like Lies **

**Author's Note: I am very sorry everyone as I had made a few spelling mistakes. It was really late at night, about half twelve. So yeah, I was basically half asleep while writing the chapter I will make sure that all my spellings are correct; well, **_**try **_**to. I've had reviews saying that they are hoping that Arthur and Merlin's friendship will be repaired by the end of the story and I honestly cannot say & you will unfortunately have to wait. There may be a lot of angst in their friendship right now but they still care for each other without a doubt. Yes, Morgana shall die soon (I am very sorry Morgana fans. I am a huge fan of Morgana but please, no flames!). **

**Anyways, previously Morgana had spoken with Gwen about Merlin. Just when willMorgana comes to her senses and realize that the more bad things she does the futher away she draws from Merlin and Arthur. **

**Find out in..**

**Chapter 26:**

**Apologies All Left Unsaid... **

_It's safe to say there's only now. _

_A place called home is just a memory away. _

_I know I've done this all before.._

_A thousand silent voices begging me to stay. _

"Morgana, it doesn't have to be this way. Things can go back to normal. Together we can find another way." Merlin begged, his eyes pleading along.

"There is no other way than this. I've gone too far now to throw all my efforts away for you and your _prince_. Your words are meaningless to me and your not going to manipulate me, _Mer_lin." Morgana hisses evilly.

"You leave me with no choice, Morgana.."

Morgana knew excatly what Merlin was planning on doing, but she wasn't going to let him kill her now. Was she?

Morgana valued her life and wasn't going to left everything she worked for go to waste.

If this meant blood shed and her friends wiped away,

then let the fight begin..

"No!" Morgana shrieked as her eyes glowed molten gold and Merlin was flung across the wall within a few seconds.

Merlin cried out in pain as the pain from the hit of the wall jolted through his body like lightning bolts which sent his body into wracking triggers.

"Merlin!" A voice called out from the doorway.

**Arthur. **

"What do you want, Arthur? To apologize to your friend Merlin? I'm afraid it's too late you see. Merlin was telling me so much about how he hated you. He couldn't bear the thought of him hating you." Morgana smirked.

"Your lying." Arthur replied, his fists clenching into tight balls.

"Am I?" What were the words again? Your my _servant _Merlin." Morgana continued tauntingly.

Arthur was then silenced and unsure of what to say next now.

"He is my servant. That's all it can ever be." Arthur replied sadly.

_Apologies all left unsaid, _

_secrets better left unspoken.._

_Dreams laid down and put to bed._

_Rumors stirred and reawoken. _

Merlin every word of what the two was saying. He couldn't help but let his heart completly sink when he heard Arthur say those words.

Maybe he was right.

Maybe their friendship could never be.

_If I try to get away, _

_how long until I'm free?_

"Now, Arthur Pendragon. You shall perish along with Merlin!" Morgana lifted her hand up but before she could do anything Merlin stood right in front of her gripping her wrists.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Merlin spoke coldly.

Morgana was on the floor, panting heavily as she turned her head around to see the man who haunted her dreams.

"I am Emrys, but also known as 'Merlin'. Remember me, Morgana?"The old man again suddenly changed to the young boy Morgana knew and recognised.

"N-no. You..?" Morgana was mortified as she crawled away from him, she actually had believed that her dreams of 'Emrys' were untrue and her mind was just playing cruel games.

But no, this way all reality.

_And If I don't come back here.._

_will you remember me?_

Merlin suddenly picked up his sword.

"Save me. Forgive me. I have failed.."Merlin had his arm wrapped around her waist, tears streaming down his face.

"I have to." His voice cracked as he pierced the sword into her.

The golden glint from her eyes slowly began to dim as her eyes closed slowly.

Morgana's body went limp as he fell onto the floor with Morgana's body on his lap as he cried softly.

**It was over.**

Arthur couldn't bear watching his own sister die, but she was evil and he didn't want to face the truth of her nature.

"Merlin." Arthur called out his name.

Merlin didn't reply, neither did he hear Arthur's voice.

His was in his own world, it had been a long time since Merlin had felt this calm peace since his time at Avalon with Freya.

_It's safe to say there's nothing left now. _

_It's all so quiet but I can't forget the sound.._

_A thousand voices call my name.._

"Look at me!" Arthur's ordered, his voice angry and impatient.

Merlin snapped out of his own litle word instantly as he turned towards Arthur.

Arthur sighed as he looked at Merlin's broken state.

"I killed her." Merlin repeated over and over.

"M-merlin, you had no choice." Arthur spoke as he took a few steps near Merlin.

"Don't come near me. I heard what you said to Morgana. After all that I've done and given to you, sacrificed. Is my life still worthless to you?" Merlin shouted as he chocked a few times on his tears and sobs.

_I turn away from what you are, _

_denying all that you have given.._

_I find a place that's safe and far, _

_In time all will be forgiven.._

"I know. I may have overreacted a bit. I'm sorry." Arthur said bluntly.

This just made Merlin see red.

"Sorry? Sorry can't always fix everything Arthur. You accused me of _lying _about father? What makes you think I'd ever do that to you?" Merlin shouted at him, still holding Morgana in his arms.

"What do you expect, Merlin. My _father _spent 20 years fighting magic and to think I knew better.." Arthur trailed off his own words.

"What are you trying to say? Magic is _evil_?" Merlin gently lay Morgana's body on the floor as they he stood up strongly but his knees trembled.

"I don't know anymore, Merlin." Arthur sighed as he turned his back away from Merlin.

_If I try to get away, _

_how long until I'm free?_

_And if I don't come back here, _

_will you remember me?_

"I can't do this." Merlin then brushed past Arthur as he shoved him out the way to leave.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked as he gripping Merlin's wrist, pulling him back.

"Away from Camelot." Merlin spoke as he pulled his arm away from Arthur's tight grip.

This sent Arthur straight into panic mode.

"No." Arthur said.

Merlin shot him a confused look, "No? What do you mean, no?"

"Your not leaving here." Arthur stated simply as he looked on the floor.

_Please, just don't ask me why Merlin. _

"Why?" Merlin asked the question which Arthur had feared the most.

Arthur tried to put on a brave face as he said, "Who else will be my manservant?"

Merlin laughed bitterly, "Is that all you care about? ..I thought you were my friend."

_I turn away from what you,_

_denying all that you have given.._

_Find a place that's safe and far._

**In time all will be forgiven..**

**And if I don't come back here, **

**will you remember me?**

Arthur was shocked to his wits end.

"Goodbye, Arthur." Merlin said he last final words as he glanced at Arthur once more.

Merlin slowly disappeared away from Arthur, forever.

That day Merlin left Camelot was the day Arthur lost him forever.

Arthur couldn't be without Merlin...

Arthur just watched Merlin slip away from his hands slowly.

He never went after him or stopped him like Merlin hoped he would..

**If I don't come back here,**

**will you remember me?**

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**R&R!**


End file.
